Ghost of the Mojave
by scros6y
Summary: A different spin on the Tale of the Courier of New Vegas. We know nothing of the Courier other than he was ambushed while delivering a package. What if he was something more? Also this is my first story! More to come. A sequel has already been planned! DISCLAIMER: I do not not own the rights of the fallout universe nor its characters
1. Doc Mitchell

Prologue

Ghost Unit, the toughest, meanest, and most badass sons of bitches in the NCR. Only a privileged few know of our existence within the NCR. Those who knew, were never to speak of us, and if they were asked, we don't exist and never existed. We work alone and never in the same area. My name is Levi Mathis, and I am a Ghost. It is my job to ensure the safety of the Wasteland by any means necessary. My designation for my latest assignment: Courier 6.

I have been investigating the Mojave Express Courier service for weeks looking for contraband. So far I had helped the NCR troops bust a few shipments of Jet and Psycho, but there was more to be had. I had received intel that the Great Khans were supposedly working with Caesar's Legion back in Colorado and were being supplied with weapons.

I had been tasked with a delivery along with five other Couriers to bring payment from Mojave Express in Primm to the Strip in the Mojave Wasteland, New Vegas. The assignment seemed very odd as all of the Couriers were to take different paths from Primm to the strip carrying different items. My particular item was a platinum colored chip with the logo from the Lucky 38. Having received information about the strip, I knew that the Lucky 38 had been closed for years. My path is designated to go north from Primm and through a town called Goodsprings. I have intel on the area, the only rumored problem in the area a small group of rebels calling themselves Powder Gangers. These "Powder Gangers", were former convicts at the NCR Correctional Facility here in the Mojave, until they took over the prison. It shouldn't be too hard to get around them, especially working alone.

Chapter 1

Doc Mitchell

Ambush. Capture. Shot in the head and being buried…...alive. Something grabbed my foot and pulled me out, looked like a robot. I passed out.

Something made a noise and I awoke in a daze, and barely able to stand, but I was willing to fight. I found myself on a bed in a room that looked like a small clinic, but had an appeal that looked like someone lived here. "Easy now", I heard a voice call, "Sit down and let me get a look at you. My name is Doc Mitchell, most folks in Goodsprings just call me Doc for short." "What is your name?"

Doc was nice old man that looked like someone you would guess is an old farmer. Having a pounding headache from the bullet wound, I could barely put my name together, let alone my cover story. "Levi….Levi Mathis, I'm a Courier with the Mojave Express.", I managed to finally spit it all out.

"Levi, you got mixed up in something nasty it seems, and I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. Not many boys can take a bullet to the head and live to tell the tale." "Had it not been for that Securitron, we may not have been able to have this conversation."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days or so. After I removed the bullet and patched you up, you began to toss and turn every now and again. I had to give you a sedative to keep you relaxed. You may feel a little dizzy from its effects."

"You said a Securitron rescued me?"

"Yep, goes by the name Victor, odd to see a Securitron with a personality."

"I need to go see him."

I got up to leave and immediately realized that I was still feeling a little off balance from the bullet wound and perhaps the sedative working its way out of me. Losing control I vomited on the floor and some on Doc Mitchell as he rushed to catch me before falling.

"That's alright take it easy now, we'll clean you up and run some tests to check your functions and memory."

Doc ran through several tests to test my memory, which determined that I remembered being shot and ambushed by a man in a checkered suit and two other men in rough attire. He also used a machine called a Vigor Tester to determine if I had lost any of my motor skills, and it appeared that I was doing fine.

"Before you leave I better give you this, it was all the gear you had on you when Victor brought you in, oh and take this too may come in handy.", Doc said handing me a box with all my gear which consisted of a heavy carry backpack, a 9mm pistol with 30 shots, 15 caps, my prospector outfit, and a combat knife. "Also you may see Sunny Smiles down at the Saloon about tips on surviving out there in the Waste wouldn't want ya to take another bullet to the head." "But don't forget to say hello to while there, she likes to see new faces."

"Thanks Doc, for everything." , I said while dressing back into my prospector clothes.

"Don't mention it Mathis, and if you are ever in need of patching up, come see me."

With that I departed from Doc Mitchell's home. The box Doc gave me also contained a wrist mounted computer called a Pip-Boy, its model number, 3000. This gave me the ability to store intel as I received it and also a map of the Mojave. I could mark locations on the map as I visited them. The only thing that was missing was the Platinum Chip from the Lucky 38. Obviously the men who ambushed me had taken the chip but why was the question. It was an answer I was going to find as well as the man who shot me and find out what was the deal with that chip.


	2. Goodsprings

Chapter 2

Goodsprings

I stepped out onto the porch of Doc Mitchell's house and was blinded by the light of the sun. Having been asleep inside a dim lighting home for three days had well adjusted me to darkness. Once my eyes had adjusted I began to stretch and inspect my gear. I placed my 9mm inside the hip holster on my right leg and placed my knife inside a carved out sheath inside my right boot. Then, I took a few minutes to familiarize myself with the Pip-Boy. In addition to my Map, and notes I noticed that the Pip-Boy kept track of my vital signs and scanned the condition of my equipment. Another neat feature to the device was in the upper left corner was a geiger counter. The Pip-Boy also kept track of how much I've been exposed to radiation with a Rad counter. Perfect to keep track in case I need to take Rad-Away or pop some Rad-X.

As I took a few steps away from Doc's I saw a Securitron rolling towards me. Normally you don't see a securitron outside of the Strip so the sight of this one began to confuse me. Another strange characteristic of this Securitron was that its face was that of a cowboy not the usual angry policeman.

"Howdy partner! You sure look better than when I found you and took you over to Doc's three days ago!", said the Securitron

"You're the one who rescued me?", I asked

"Why I surely did! Pulled you right out of the dirt and brought you down. Name's Victor. Glad to have you back on your feet partner.", claimed Victor

"Victor, did you see the men who shot me in the head and buried me?"

"Who fancy-pants and his friends? Sure I saw them after they had buried you, went into the saloon but ain't seen him since." "Partner you should head to New Vegas when you're good enough to travel, Mr. House in the Lucky 38 would like to speak with you."

"Thanks for the information, Victor, and tell Mr. House I will do that when I can."

"Eww Weee alright partner, you take care now."

With that Victor rolled away. I decided to take Victor's advice and head towards the Goodsprings Saloon.

As I walked into the door, I was greeted by the growl of a dog ready to attack, by instinct I jumped into a defensive position until I heard, "Easy Cheyenne, no need to jump at this one. Sorry she doesn't take easy to strangers. Name's Sunny, Sunny Smiles, you must be that guy the Doc was patching up.", said Sunny.

"I am, Levi Mathis, Courier for the Mojave Express, Doc Mitchell said to speak with you about some survival tips.", I said. Although I knew through my NCR survival training as well as my special forces training how to survive in the wastes, but I thought she may have some extra tips for me to use.

"Sure thing, follow me outside to the back of the saloon.", Sunny said.

As we walked out of the saloon Sunny handed me a 5.56mm rifle more commonly known in the Wastes as a Varmint Rifle as well as 25 rounds.

"Over there on the fence post try aiming down the sights and hitting the bottles"

I did as she asked and missed two of the bottles on purpose. No sense in hitting all the bottles when I had just recovered from being shot in the head. I figured this should keep a good cover as a civilian.

"Not bad you got most of them, but I do need to go take out some geckos plaguing our watering holes, you are welcome to tag along if you like. There is some compensation in it for you if you do."

"Sure why not? It could help with my aim."

"That's the spirit! Better take a few more rounds before we go.", said Sunny while handing me 50 more rounds for my Varmint Rifle.

We went to three different watering locations and took out a few geckos. I managed to save a woman who was fighting off a few of them. Sunny paid me in caps for helping her take out the geckos, brought me over to a campfire and showed me how to make a local remedy called Healing Powder. While we were heading back to town I started to ask Sunny about the men who ambushed me.

"So have you seen the man in the fancy checkered suit that came through a few days ago?"

Sunny replied, "I saw him and his friends, but didn't mind them much. You should probably speak to Trudy at the saloon about them seeing as they were bothering her."

"I'll do that and thank you for the help."

"Anytime, if you're ever low on caps come and see me. I always have plenty of work available." Sunny then headed off to the other side of Goodsprings to speak to someone.

I headed back into the Saloon to see Trudy.

When I walked into the saloon, I saw a man in NCRCF security armor arguing with a woman beside the bar, who I assumed to be Trudy.

"...we'll find him but if you don't give him up there will be hell to pay.", said the man and he started to walk away.

"What seems to be the problem?", I asked him

"Name's Joe Cobb and I'm after a man hiding in town named Ringo, he owes me and my friends money.", Joe said.

"Maybe I can help."

"Not talking here, meet me at the edge of town and we'll talk.", Joe said as he walked out of the Saloon

"Who is Ringo and why was Joe threatening you?", I asked the woman next to the bar

"Ringo is a man that we are hiding, came to us a couple of days ago saying that he was being chased by crazed individuals. We assumed Fiends or Raiders, had we known it was the Powder Gangers, we probably would have handed him over, but that's not our way. Name's Trudy, I own and run the Goodsprings Saloon. You must be the Courier Doc was telling me about.", Trudy said

"Levi Mathis, Courier with the Mojave Express, at your service. I may be able to help you with the Powder Ganger problem in exchange for some information about the man that shot me in the head."

"Levi you have a deal. You get rid of those Powder Gangers and the whole town will be mighty appreciative of you."

"I'll see what I can do.", I said while walking out of the saloon.

I made my way next door to the general store to grab some ammo and perhaps find supplies needed to deal with the Powder Gangers. I know that with my assignment I need to stay in deep cover, but they never said that helping people in the Mojave was out of the question.

When I walked into the store the owner, Chet greeted me and showed me his wares. I found a few frag grenades and a silenced .22 pistol that could come in handy dealing with the Powder Gangers. I bought the grenades, the pistol, and a few rounds for all three of my guns. I placed the pistol and grenades in my backpack and I walked back towards the saloon to ask Trudy about Ringo.

"He's hiding in the old gas station at the top of the hill", she claimed.

I thanked her and made my way to the gas station. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a 9mm pointed at my head.

"Who are you and what do you want?", the man exclaimed

"Easy buddy! Name's Levi Mathis, I'm a Courier with the Mojave Express. I'm not after you but you must be Ringo, if I had to guess."

"Yeah, sorry about that I can't be too jumpy with the crazed people after me."

"You mean Joe Cobb and the Powder Gangers? They are here looking for you. I'm looking to help the town out with the problem."

Ringo replied, "Yeah I feel bad dragging the town into this but I had no other option, I work for the Crimson Caravan and they felt they needed us to pay them, so after my caravan was looted I shot one of them and ran."

I looked at Ringo like he was crazy, "How did you manage to escape?"

He exclaimed, "They fired on me but once I got far enough, they were only worried about the caravan, but somehow they found out I was hiding here."

"Sit tight and I'll see what I can do about this, but don't go anywhere until I return.", I told Ringo

I walked over to the General Store and asked Chet if he had any wire and a walking stick.

"What are you going to do with those?", he asked

"Eh could be anything but its always good to have a few spare items.", I replied.

I walked to the edge of town and met Joe Cobb. He was propped up against a house on the very edge of town.

"Took you long enough, and what's that a walking stick? You getting adventurous or something?", He asked

"Sorry it took so long I've been searching for Ringo." I replied

"Me too. He owes us money for shooting one of my boys."

"Is it just you out here? I thought you were with a group."

"My boys are waiting just on the other side of that hill about a half mile from here."

I looked over and saw the hill. Luckily it was getting dark so I could easily make out a campfire and could see that no one was watching from town either.

"So what's the plan? Go in shooting everyone until you find Ringo?"

"If he doesn't come out soon, yeah but if I can find him then we take him and anyone who helps."

"Sounds like a plan I'll see what I can find out."

"I like your style, with you working with us, they will never see it coming.", Joe said as he let out a small laugh.

I mumbled, "Neither will you." I pulled my silenced .22 pistol and pulled the trigger.


	3. Fighting Back

Chapter 3

Fighting Back

I watched two rounds hit Joe's head. As he hit the ground I moved quickly to cover the blood on the ground with dirt and dragged Joe's body out of sight. I pulled the grenades and the wire from my bag, and I broke the walking stick into pieces. "Time to get to work.", I said to myself. I attached one end of wire to the frag grenades and the other to pieces of the broken stick. I had three traps in all. It wasn't pretty but it would do the job. I moved Joe's body out into the open for the Powder Gangers to find and made my way back to town. I made my way back to the gas station and told Ringo what had transpired.

"Well you don't have to worry about Joe Cobb anymore. The other Powder Gangers may still be a problem, but I planned a few surprises for them."

"What happens now?", said Ringo

"We rid this town of the Powder Gangers.", I replied

"Okay, we may need more than just the two of us, go talk to Sunny Smiles, I know she's been eager to rid the town of the Powder Gangers and she's a pretty good shot too."

"I'll be back soon. Be ready to go when I come back, we may not have much time before they find Joe is missing."

It was still early in the night when I went down to the Goodsprings saloon. Like before I found Sunny there with her dog Cheyenne. She had just finished hunting geckos. I told her what happened and that we needed her help defending the town.

"Say no more. I'll head out and keep watch. You grab Ringo and whatever supplies you may need." With that Sunny left the Saloon to find a vantage point to keep watch.

I went back to the gas station and checked on Ringo. He was still jumpy but seemed to be more relaxed than before now that Joe Cobb was gone.

"Ready to go, just a little nervous.", Ringo said

All of the sudden the door burst open and Sunny entered, "Look alive we got company. Looks like the Powder Gangers are starting to sniff around for Joe Cobb."

"All right let's go get into position before they find him.", I said

We went down the hill and into town. Ringo only had a 9mm pistol so I told him to take up position behind the Mojave Express bin by the Saloon, while Sunny and I will take up vantage points close by and watch with our rifles. Shortly after getting into position I saw about a dozen of them walking over the hill heading into town. From the looks of them, they found Joe and took the bait.

"Just a little further you bastards", I whispered.

**_BOOOOOMM-_**The first trap had been sprung. Four Powder Gangers flew into the air missing body parts. They began to panic, but still continued to advance on the town.

**_BOOOOOMM-_**The second trap had been sprung but only managed to take one Powder Ganger with it. They were still proceeding cautiously. They wanted this town and they wanted to kill Ringo and the man that killed Joe Cobb.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT RINGO!? A COUPLE OF TRAPS!?", yelled one of the gangers

Ringo didn't respond.

**BOOOOOMM****_-_**The final trap had exploded and had taken three more Powder Gangers with it. We were now down to a total of four Powder Gangers. I looked at Sunny and smiled. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed _NOT BAD._

I aimed my rifle at the nearest Powder Ganger and fired. With not knowing where I was, I had the element of surprise. A clean shot to the head and he was down. Just as they began to fire on my position Sunny aimed from behind a rock and took down another Powder Ganger. But it wasn't until after Sunny had taken down the second one that I realized one had taken out a stick of dynamite and threw it in my direction. I ran out from my vantage point and out into the open exposing myself to gun fire. Bullets hailed past me as I ran to find more cover.

**_BOOOOOMM-_**The dynamite that had been thrown at me exploded next to the Saloon. As I ducked around the corner of the General Store, I could see that there had been no damage to the saloon, but I could see that the reloading bench next to the General Store now lay in the street split in half. Bullets and dynamite now rained down on both mine and Sunny's positions. I told Ringo to fire but could not see him by the Mojave Express bin. I could barely make out where the Powder Gangers were located. I caught sight of one down the hill next to one of the houses. He had managed to get cover using the hill and the corner of the house. Just as he thought I was gone, he trained his sights on Sunny's position. I pulled my rifle out and fired. I scored a shot on his hand, which made him drop the rifle and lean forward, as he leaned out I worked the bolt on the varmint rifle and aimed for his head and fired again. The Powder Ganger went down clean. Only one Powder Ganger remained. He had Sunny pinned down. I couldn't get a shot on him from my position. Sunny couldn't move and was taking cover. There was still no sight of Ringo. I heard a second sound of gun fire by the Powder Gangers position and then silence. There, Ringo stood over the body of the last Powder Ganger.

"They were a little smarter than they looked, but not smart enough.", said Ringo


	4. Primm

Chapter 4

Primm

After the firefight had ended, I ran over to check on Sunny and Ringo. Both of them appeared to be fine. Sunny was a little shaken from being stuck next a rock with bullets careening off of it. Ringo admitted that once the fighting started, he snuck out from behind the Express bin and darted from rock to rock in order to reach the Powder Gangers. Sunny began to question the traps I set up but to play it off, I told her that being a Courier, things can be dangerous depending on the routes that you take. It was just something that I had done when fending off against fiends one day. I thanked her for the help and told her to get checked out by Doc Mitchell. Ringo stopped by before leaving town to talk to me.

"Thanks a lot for the help. I owe you a lot. Take these caps and if you ever make it out to the Crimson Caravan, I'll be sure we help you out and even offer you a discount." Ringo said handing me 100 caps.

"I'll keep that in mind, take care Ringo and stay out of trouble."

He departed Goodsprings, heading back to the Crimson Caravan Company. I headed back to the Saloon to speak with Trudy about the man that shot me in the head. As I walked into the Saloon, I noticed there was glass all over the floor. Obviously, some of the Powder Gangers had shot into the windows of the Saloon. Trudy was over by the bar cleaning up the floors.

"Everything all right Ms. Trudy? The Powder Gangers are gone. Sorry about the Saloon.", I said

"I'm ok and its nothing that can't be fixed."

"Well can you tell me about the man who shot me?"

"Well I never did catch any of their names but they did say that they were heading south to Primm. Didn't really say what they were doing but from the look of them I didn't want them to stick around long."

"Thank you Ms. Trudy and again I am sorry about the Saloon."

I left the Saloon and stopped by the General Store where Chet was cleaning up his floor. Much of the merchandise had fallen off the shelf when the dynamite had exploded. I bought more ammo and a suppressor for my varmint rifle. I also bought a few bottles of water and some containers of Cram and some Junk Food. With Primm being a about a day of walking I wasn't going to take any chances. When I left the General Store I stopped by Doc Mitchell's and rested for the night.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt sore all over. The firefight from the night before had really exhausted me more than I thought. I got up and Doc had made breakfast, brahmin steaks and Dandy Boy apples. I graciously accepted. I realized that this was the first time I had had any food in four days.

"Easy now Mathis, don't make yourself sick. Wouldn't want to wind up here for a few more days now would you?", said Doc

"Thanks for breakfast and letting me stay the night Doc, but I should probably get going."

I got up from the table and handed Doc my dirty dishes, and left his house one more time. I began walking South towards Primm. The road was quiet as most roads in the Mojave Wasteland were. I checked my Pip-Boy for my location as to the location of Primm. The walk wasn't too far and I should be able to make it before the day was over. Just as I made it to the end of the road to Goodsprings I spotted a shack labeled Jean Sky Diving. As I thought about checking out the place, I noticed movement from the side of building. I saw two men laughing and smoking cigarettes. Looking at their clothing, jackets and pants, I noticed the etching, NCRCF, on the back of their jackets. Powder Gangers had taken up position along the road to prey on weary travelers heading toward Goodsprings and Primm. I hid behind a few rocks and thought about what needed to be done. I checked the time on my Pip-Boy, it was only 10am. The sun was high in the sky. Fearing for the safety of the people of Goodsprings, I snuck around the other side of Jean Sky Diving. I peaked around the corner, and it appeared that the only Powder Gangers were the ones smoking on the side of the building. I thought about how I was going to take them out. Both seemed to be pre-occupied about a conversation they were having about meeting up with some of the other Powder Gangers and staying together as a large group. One had heard a rumor about groups in Nipton, a large group at the NCRCF, and that a group had even managed to secure an old vault. Upon listening to their conversation, I made notes in my Pip-Boy for later on how to deal with them. Looking in my bag, I thought about my options. I saw an empty Nuka-Cola bottle next to me, and I picked it up and threw it onto the roof on the frontside of the building. Both Powder Gangers were immediately alerted to the sound and drew their weapons. Both were carrying 9mm pistols. I popped around the corner and pulled my combat knife from my boot and quickly took out the first Powder Ganger. Before he fell I caught him and dragged him around the back of the shack. When his buddy came back around the corner, I heard him say:

"Hey...Mullins, where'd ya go this time?"

As he walked around the corner his eyes got really big when he found his buddy, Mullins, dead on the ground with a knife wound in his back. He started to yell, but I leveled my .22 pistol before he could make a sound and pulled the trigger. I checked each Powder Ganger and found each had two sticks of dynamite, a few 9mm bullets and a lighter. I put all four sticks of dynamite in my backpack as well as 18 rounds of 9mm bullets. I placed one of the lighters inside of my backpack and the other, inside my pants pocket. I peaked inside Jean Sky Diving, and found that the shack was empty. A few lockers were placed against the backwall, and a table containing a broken terminal was in the center. I dragged both Powder Ganger corpses into the shack and hid them inside the empty lockers to cover my tracks.

I checked the time on my Pip-Boy, it was now 11am. I took out a bottle of water and drank a few sips then placed it back into the backpack. It was time to continue to Primm. After avoiding another encounter with Powder Gangers, who were camped out at an old RV not too far from Jean Sky Diving, I eventually made my way to the town called Primm. I had been here before to collect packages to deliver to various locations. While I was here, I was going to report my package stolen.

As I got closer to Primm, I noticed how quiet the town had become. There was an NCR soldier stationed next to the town entrance. When he saw me, he ran up to me.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn around, it's not safe to enter Primm at the moment.", said the soldier.

"What is going on in Primm? I am a Courier with the Mojave Express, and I need to speak with Johnson Nash about a package that was stolen.", I said

"Sir the whole town has been taken over by a group of Powder Gangers that escaped the prison. They are held up in the Bison Steve Motel. The residents that are still alive appear to be staying in the casino for the time being."

"I can take care of myself sir, and I might take care of the Powder Ganger problem for you. Why haven't you moved in on them?"

"We would but we are short on manpower as it is, we are doing good just to keep them from leaving the town. If we were able to send someone to the Mojave Outpost for reinforcements, we would have done so by now."

"Who do I see about that?"

"That would be Lieutenant Hayes sir. You can find him in his tent back at the camp."

"Thanks"

I continued on into Primm. I stopped by the NCR camp and managed to find Lieutenant Hayes looking at a map on the table in the center of his tent.

"Who are you and what do you want?", said Hayes

"My name is Levi Mathis, a Courier with the Mojave Express sir, and I want to discuss what is going on in Primm sir. I need to get through."

"Well you do so at your own risk, the entire town is overrun by a group of Powder Gangers, they managed to kill the sheriff and kidnap the sheriff's deputy. He's being held at the Bison Steve Motel along with the main group of Powder Gangers. We aren't sure if he is still alive."

"Sir if I can sneak past the Powder Gangers and speak with the townspeople who are left, can we see if we can get there help in bringing order back to the town?"

"We aren't leaving until they can assign a sheriff and clean out the Powder Ganger threat. Another option would be to speak to Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost about sending in more troops to clear out the Powder Gangers and seize control of the town. The only problem with that is we would be stretching our already thinning numbers."

"I'll see what I can do sir."

"Thanks Mathis", said Lieutenant Hayes as I exited his tent.

I made my way up to the guard shack leading into town the guard at the stand told me to be careful and watch for mines. I thanked him and continued on. Shortly after I found the mines that I was warned about. All in all I saw three mines scattered across the bridge leading into town. I checked and made sure that the guard had his back turned, and disarmed the mines and placed them carefully in my backpack. I made my way across the bridge and readied my varmint rifle. As I drew closer to the center of town I saw the Mojave Express. Someone was on the ground by the door. Looked to be the body of Courier 4. I barely recognized him as I didn't speak to the courier's from my last assignment much. But Courier 4 seemed to be holding a note and had a bullet hole in his head. Without alerting myself to anyone that may be watching, I decided to leave his body alone. I heard a commotion around the corner by the casino doors. Two convicts were standing outside yelling, "...YOU HAVE TO COME OUT SOMETIME!" I heard the other one say, "THIS TOWN IS OURS NOW!", I leveled my varmint rifle and shot one in the head. Before the other could realize what happened, I fired again. Both men lay on the ground with blood spilling out into the street. I quickly checked their supplies. Each had 5.56mm bullets and varmint rifles. I pulled some parts from each rifle to make repairs to my own and took each convicts' bullets. I noticed that one of the convicts was wearing leather armor and a pair of goggles. Wanting to blend end for the time being, I stripped the corpse of the armor and goggles and took off my prospector suit. After dressing in the leather armor and goggles, I headed towards to the Bison Steve Motel. I began to think to myself, _I really hate Powder Gangers__**.**_

I entered the motel and noticed a guard sitting in a chair in the hallway directly across from the entrance. I also noticed that the convicts had managed to erect a barricade of sandbags leading to this hallway. I guess the guard had recognized the outfit and paid no attention to me. As I got closer to him, he began to realize that I was not apart of the group. I quickly pulled my knife and stabbed him in the throat. He collapsed to the floor. dead shortly after. I heard another convict coming my way and I quickly shot him in the head with my varmint rifle. The guard fell quickly. I picked up the first guard and began to drag him to a hiding place when I heard voices coming from a large room around the corner. Wanting to keep the element of surprise, I placed a mine at the end of each hallway leading to the large room. I also placed one of the dead convicts on top of each mine. I snuck back around the corner and waited.

I waited for about 5 minutes when I realized these guys need motivation. I pulled my 9mm from my backpack and aimed down the hallway close to the big room and fired. I heard the sound of tables and chairs being knocked over, and voices of startled convicts.

"What the hell was that? Sounded like a gunshot. You two go check on Reese and Gunner."

"Will do boss…...HOLY SHIT! BOSS IT'S REESE, HE'S ON THE FLOOR DEAD!"

"You sure? Check him…

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

A large explosion followed by a scream of terror errupted.

"HOLY SHIT ITS GUNN….."

_**BOOOOOOOOM**_

"DAMNIT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OUT THERE BUT WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN MAKE YOUR CORPSE MY BITCH!", said the leader, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He had walked out into the hallway and stayed at the entrance. He was becoming cautious. He yelled, "HEY JACKASS, STOP GUARDING THAT DEPUTY AND GET OUT HERE!" It was good to know that the deputy was still alive.

A door right next to me opened. Before the man could step out I stuck my knife in his chest just as the gang leader came around the corner and spotted me. I quickly pulled the knife from the dying convict and threw it at the leader. Just before he could fire the knife landed in his throat. With blood spewing everywhere he fell to the floor and further drew the knife into him.

Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, I walked over to the man laying in the floor and retrieved my knife from his neck. I wiped the blood off onto my armor and placed it back into my boot. I slowly made my way into the large room the leader had just walked out from and made my way to a kitchen area where I found a blonde hair man dressed in leather armor with his hands bound. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Am I to assume you are the captured Deputy?", I said

"Yes sir, Deputy Beagle, I don't suppose you are here to set me free? I would have taken them all myself but given my current predicament I am incapable of doing so.", said Bugle

I took my knife and cut his binds. "I have taken out the convicts, it is safe to leave now."

Without a word, he got up and ran for the entrance. I followed him outside as well. When we made it outside of the casino, the deputy looked at me and said, "Whew wee, we sure did a great job taking on those convicts! I must say I am impressed on how I handled the situation."

"I believe you have your wording wrong there Deputy, I saved your ass from the convicts, perhaps you would prefer I tie you back up and place you back inside the casino?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary stranger. Now that I am free what can I do for you?"

"Primm needs a new sheriff and I need to see Johnson Nash about a package I was to deliver but was stolen."

"Well everyone was at the casino last I checked, but they may be gone now. You are welcome to look. As far as the town sheriff, we will need to start the process of looking for one."

"Aren't you the sheriff now?"

"Me? No I couldn't be sheriff, I'm the deputy. But I did hear of a fellow at the prison who used to be a sheriff, he might do. Of course he is still at the prison with the Powder Gangers, that's if he is not dead yet. There is always the NCR but we here in Primm don't wish that unless we have to. There is also Primm Slim, the protectron at the casino. If you know anything about robots, you could reprogram him to be our sheriff.", said Beagle

"The prison, as in full of Powder Gangers that I've been killing and want to kill me as well?"

"Yep, I'd handle it myself if I didn't have to stay here and protect the town."

I pulled my knife from my boot and put the tip to his throat. I leaned in real close and looked menacingly into his eyes.

"Listen dumbass, cut it with the bullshit. I know you are full of it and that you're really a coward but cut it with me."

He eyeballed my knife and started to shake.

"I see your point and I understand. Just don't make me go out there or tell others what I really am."

I put my knife back into my boot. He collapsed and urinated on himself.

"I'll help you Beagle. Obviously the NCR is a bad choice for both sides, the robot probably won't be able handle protecting an entire town, and you are to scared to save anyone let alone your own hide. The best option for the town is for me to go after this guy in the prison. Do you have any ammunition or supplies at your home that I can use?"

"I have some guns and ammo sir, take what you need. Feel free to rest there if you need to before leaving"

I walked over to Beagle's shack. It had a musty smell along with a minimalist feel to it. There was a bed, a few cabinets, a refrigerator, an oven, a desk, and a computer. I looked in the cabinets and found an ammo box and hunting rifle. The ammo box contained a few rounds of 5.56 ammo along with five .308 bullets. I wasn't planning on using the hunting rifle since the stealth approach is my only option, so I left the rifle along with the .308 bullets. I loaded the 5.56 rounds into my backpack. I sat on the bed and ate a container of Cram and finished off the bottle of water I opened earlier. After eating, I didn't realize how tired I had become, I laid back on the pillow and passed out.


	5. The NCR Correctional Facility

Chapter 5

The NCR Correctional Facility

I awoke feeling sore and dehydrated. I rolled off the bed and drank some water from a bottle in my backpack, I decided that it may be a good idea to eat while I had the chance so I took out a container of CRAM and devoured it. Upon inspecting the room, I realized Beagle had a First Aid box on his wall by the door. I went over to inspect the box and found two stimpacks, a bottle of Rad-X, and 2 bags of Rad-Away. I took everything and stuffed them into my backpack. Looking back at the table I noticed a note had been left on the table that wasn't there the night before. I walked over to the table and read the note.

_Hey Stranger,_

_Meet me just outside of the south entrance of town when you wake up. I found something that might help you when you head towards the prison. May not be much, but it may help you get inside and out of there without too much hassle._

_Beagle_

I put the note down and asked myself, _How the hell is he able to come up with a plan to take on a prison?_

I walked outside and headed toward the edge of town and found Beagle waiting around a bunch of houses that seemed all but abandoned with the recent fight with escaped convicts from the prison. Beagle kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one saw him waiting for me. He apparently didn't see me coming, when he finally saw me he collapsed to the ground screaming.

"Take it easy! Its just me Beagle.", I said

"You scared me there stranger, thought I would show you this and tell you what I'm thinking."

He pulled out what looked to be a set of blue pants, a matching blue jacket and a white shirt. On the back of the shirt read, NCRCF, it was a basic prison uniform that is worn by the Powder Gangers.

"Here's what I'm thinking, you leave your gear with me except for one weapon and a few clips, and put this uniform on before heading to the prison. This way no one here will see you looking like a Powder Ganger and them Gangers' won't know the difference."

I looked at Beagle and smiled. "Not bad Beagle. Great plan since any Powder Ganger I've come across, hasn't lived long enough to tell his buddies about me."

I took off my backpack, varmint rifle and my leather armor. I handed each to Beagle and put the prison uniform on. I picked up dirt and started patting it all over the uniform. Once the uniform was dirty, I took my knife and made a few cuts into the pants, jacket and shirt.

"What the hell are you doing stranger?", asked Beagle, "I only have the one uniform."

"Making a cover story, where the hell did you get this anyway and what's the story with this sheriff locked up in the prison?"

"When the sheriff was killed, he took a Powder Ganger with him. This is his uniform that he was wearing. Lucky he shot him in the head, bullet hole with blood on the shirt may look fishy on account of you not being shot. The man you're looking for name's Meyers. He was a sheriff in a town back west. Rumor has it he took the law into his own hands one day and killed a man without evidence. NCR found out and arrested him."

After putting on the uniform, I grabbed my backpack from Beagle's feet reached into it and retrieved my 9mm pistol along with a few clips of ammunition. I also took the stimpacks I had lifted from Beagle's shack earlier and stuffed them into my pockets with the clips. I tucked my 9mm into the back of my pants and asked Beagle to store the rest of my gear back in his shack.

"Here goes nothing", I said, "Thanks Beagle"

I headed northeast from town. I made sure to avoid all contact with the NCR that was near the town entrance. The NCRCF is about a half day's walk from Primm. I had to keep things cool while I was with the Powder Gangers.

About a few hours into my walk, I came across a small camp of Powder Gangers. This one was about the size of the others that I had come across. This campsite consisted of three Powder Gangers camped out next to an overturned boxcar. There was a ramp connecting a hill to the top of the box car so that someone could keep watch. Off to the northeast I could make out the tops of the guard towers for the prison. I figured now was a good time to test my disguise. If things went bad, taking on three Powder Gangers had a greater chance of survival over dozens. To help my cover story, I threw some dirt in my face before walking over. I also began to limp while walking over to them. They were startled to see me at first but began to relax when they noticed my uniform.

"Hey buddy what happened to you?", asked the one of the Gangers as they lowered their weapons

In the most exhausted voice I could manage I said, "We…..were…..attacked….Goodsprings…..Joe….Cobb", breathing heavily as if I had been out of breath from traveling. At the mention of Joe Cobb they immediately got up and ran over.

One of them began to ask, "What happened to Joe and who are you?"

"I'm one of the guys that left with Joe to start our own camp. We attempted to set up along the road to Goodsprings to get supplies from travelers. A caravan came through and we took all its loot and killed its guards. The merchant's name was Ringo. He shot Tony and killed him, we chased him to Goodsprings, but he had managed to hide from us. Joe got tired of waiting so we started to takeover the town. We used all of our dynamite trying to smoke him out, but the whole town ended up getting involved. I saw Joe shot in the head by Ringo. I am the only one to make it. I've got a few clips left in my 9mm, but that is all I have on me."

They all seemed to looked at each other with wide eyes. None of them seemed to think that I was lying to them. Seeing how I was dressed and I seemed exhausted.

"What's your name?", asked another

"Levi Mathis.", I figured using my real name shouldn't be a problem. They bought my story so far, why stop now?

"Mathis? Aren't you the guy that got locked up for killing those NCR soldiers and nearly taking out the monorail at McCarran?"

"Yeah and I would have done it too had that damn NCR guy gone down with only one bullet.", I said

"Damn man, you had balls, lucky they threw you in prison instead of killing you."

"You guys got any supplies or food here? I haven't had anything in two days.", I said

"Nah we just left the prison. But I'll head down with you. By the way I'm Jack, this is Bill, and the guy over by the fire is Frank."

Frank nodded in my direction. Jack and I headed down the hill towards the prison. He asked me more about my story for Goodsprings. I continued to limp and Jack offered to help me down the hill. I refused.

"What were you in for?", I asked Jack while trying to sound as if each step I took on my right leg was excruciating.

"I robbed the pawn shop in Westside. The guy behind the counter lived, but stupid me didn't realize that a few soldiers from the NCR had gone into the Thorn to place bets on a Deathclaw fight. I knew Joe, he was a slick guy. Always looking out for himself more than his group. He always said that he was going to rise to the top and take over the Mojave." , said Jack

As we got to the entrance to the prison, there was a guard standing outside. When he saw Jack and myself, he ran over.

"What the hell happened to him?", he said looking at Jack

"He got messed up trying to help Joe Cobb take Goodsprings. He's the only one left from Joe's gang."

"Take him inside and get him cleaned up. Eddie's gonna want to hear about this."

The guard let us inside and I made my way over to a table in the visitor area and sat down. Jack told me that he was heading back to the camp and I should try to rest.

"Good luck talking to Eddie, if he decides to march on Goodsprings, come get me. Gonna teach those bastards a lesson hehe."

"You got it man."

As Jack left, I began to inspect the visitor area of the prison. Powder Gangers were sitting at the tables talking to each other. Others were standing around drinking Nuka-Cola and telling stories. Near the reception desk, there was a man seated by himself at a table. This man was wearing the same prison uniform but was wearing a black cowboy hat. I decided that I should start there. I limped over to the man's table and he stared at me with a hard look on his face.

"I'm not interested in working with any of you.", said the man as I sat down.

"Are you Meyers?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Levi Mathis, this is about Primm. Can we talk outside?"

He nodded his head and we got up and headed to the yard area. As we walked outside, I got a good look around. There was an administration building, two cell blocks, and the guard towers, along with the visitor's center that we just walked out from.

We found a vacant bench along the side of the visitor's center and sat down.

"So Mathis, what exactly do you have to do with Primm?"

"I'm not a Powder Ganger, I'm a courier with the Mojave Express in Primm. The town was overrun by Powder Gangers and killed the sheriff. Primm needs a new sheriff and I'm here to recruit you. Right now its either you or the NCR and I would rather not thin the NCR numbers and have someone qualified as a sheriff running things."

"You mean to tell me you snuck into a prison full of Powder Gangers to ask me to be a sheriff? You either have the biggest balls or you're just stupid. Listen kid I would do it but I need a pardon from the NCR before I can do it and if I do get the job, I'm doing things my way not how the NCR sees fit. Deal."

"Deal. Come back with me to Primm. Wait outside the town entrance and I'll talk things over with the NCR."

Just as we were getting up, the prison riot alarm sounded. Meyers and I looked to the guard tower and a Powder Ganger was pointing to the fence corner closest to us. We saw a small troop of NCR soldiers running towards the prison.

"Time to go Meyers!", I said

"Friends of yours?"

"Nope, but I'm not staying to see what they are here for."

We got up and ran towards the visitor's center when we heard a large explosion. The NCR had managed to punch a hole in the parameter fence and was now spilling into the prison. I looked at Meyer's and pointed to the cell blocks.

"We can hide there", I said

We ran towards the cell block with bullets soaring all around us while other Powder Gangers were firing back. As we ran into the cell block, a bullet struck the door.

"We don't have long. We need to find a place to hide quickly."

We hid inside one of the holding rooms. It had a few bunk beds. I found a hole in the wall that allowed me to see outside into the yard. The NCR was holding their ground at the Visitor's center. They were beginning to push their way into the administration office. As they edged closer the administration building, they broke up into two groups, four of the remaining six went into the administration building and the other two began to head our way. I pulled my 9mm from its resting spot in my pants and looked at Meyers.

"We've got two heading this way", I whispered, "Let's try not to kill them. For what its worth they are still the good guys. They don't know that we are not with the Powder Gangers."

"Fine but if they shoot us, I'll kill them and you.", said Meyers

We both got into spots closer to the door to take the soldiers by surprise. As we waited, we could hear the crunch of boots on dirt and rocks just outside the door. They preferred to enter the room quietly. The door to the cell block creeped open as I saw the barrel of a service rifle slowly appear into the room followed by the man holding it. Just behind him was the second soldier. Once they were both inside the room, I grabbed one of the soldiers' service rifles and pulled it from him. He didn't have time to react as I smashed him in the face with the butt of his rifle knocking him out immediately. Meyers was trying to do the same but was having difficulty wrestling with the soldier. I ran over and smashed the rifle into the back of the soldier's head rendering him unconscious. Meyers got up and looked at both soldiers and then at me.

"Okay Mathis now what do we do?"

I looked outside to see how the squad that went into the administration building was fairing. We could hear gunfire coming from the building but there was no way of knowing how many members were left of the NCR squadron. I looked back at Meyers.

"Strip them of their gear and put it on. Leave your prison uniform incase they wake up and the Powder Gangers still control the prison. Also take their service rifles but leave them their 9mm pistols to defend themselves."

As we put on the NCR uniforms, I was relieved to see that these soldiers had the face wraps in place as well as goggles with their helmets. Using both can help us blend in with the NCR troopers in order to get out of here. I put all my gear on and inspected the service rifle I had taken from the first soldier. There was some wear to the rifle and it needed some repair but it would still last a while. I checked the stock and was relieved that there were no cracks in the wood after smashing the rifle into the face of the NCR soldier. I checked the clip and found the magazine half full. My gear came with three magazines for my service rifle, two magazines for my 9mm and a hip holster for my 9mm. I removed the NCR soldier's pistol and left it next to my NCRCF uniform and placed my pistol into the holster. My 9mm was in better shape so I decided to keep the better one.

Meyers had just finished putting his gear on and grabbed his service rifle. He went to the room we had hidden in earlier to inspect the situation in the prison yard.

"Mathis! We have a bit of a situation. Powder Gangers seem to have taken out the other NCR soldiers. I can bet when they see us, they won't hesitate to shoot."

I looked back at the NCR soldiers sprawled out in the entryway of the cell block. I began to drag one of the soldiers into a room. Meyers saw what I was doing and ran over to grab the other soldier and began to drag him.

"They don't make it past us, got it? These men aren't able to defend themselves, sheriff.", I told Mathis.

"Alright. Get into position outside this door. I'll take the one across the hall. As soon as they open the door let them have it."

"I have a better idea, you wait here and get into position. I can't risk them throwing dynamite in here.", I said.

I ran to the entry door and busted out part of the glass in the door window. I readied my service rifle and saw one of the Powder Gangers lighting a stick of dynamite. I aimed for his left knee and fired. The bullet struck clean through his leg and the Powder Ganger fell before he could throw the already lit stick. The dynamite exploded and killed the Powder Ganger and two others. There were still three left and they were running for cover. I aimed for the head of one ducking down by a picnic table and fired. The bullet went through him and he hit the ground. Another lit a stick of dynamite and threw it at the cell block. I was too late to get the dynamite but I still got the ganger in the chest.

As the dynamite landed at the front door I jumped into the room with Meyers yelling "Fire in the hole!"

We took cover and shielded the NCR soldiers who were still unconscious. The explosion destroyed the door to the cell block and created a small window into our holding room. Meyers and I sat up and looked through the hole of our area. The remaining Powder Ganger was standing with his sub-machine gun raised in our direction. Meyers readied his service rifle and shot the smg out of the ganger's hands. As the Powder Ganger began to panic and run, Meyers fired his rifle again and shot the Powder Ganger in the back of the head.

"Not bad if I do say so myself. You sure you are a courier. I've never seen a package courier with that kind of skill before."

"I just got lucky Meyers. We need to check the visitor's center and make sure they are all gone. I don't want them shooting us in the backs if we head out of the hole the NCR made in the fence."

"Alright Mathis. What do you want to do about these NCR soldiers? They've seen our faces."

"Leave them. We will be long gone by the time they wake up."

As I began to walk to the entrance, I heard Meyers say something under his breath that sounded like _not taking that chance_. Before I knew it I heard two shots fired from his service rifle. I ran back into the room, saw a bullet hole in each's head and blood seeping out onto the floor.

Wide-eyed, I looked at Meyers and raised my rifle at him and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wasn't taking the chance of them coming after us Mathis. We, well I am now technically a fugitive until you talk to the NCR about a pardon. I also told you I do things my own way."

I lowered my weapon remembering not to blow my cover. "Yeah I guess you're right. Just warn me next time before you start randomly killing unconscious people."

We walked out of the cell block and headed toward the visitor's center. There was no one left inside as if they all ran towards the battle when it started. We walked out of the front entrance and the gate guard had disappeared too. We started our journey back to Primm. I told Meyers about the Powder Ganger camp ahead and we decided to avoid it. As we snuck around the camp, I could see Jack standing guard on top of the boxcar. He began to point to the prison, and was talking to the other two gangers down below. They apparently decided to stay put as Jack never left the boxcar.

By the time we made it back to Primm, Beagle was waiting outside the south entrance for us. I took off my helmet and face wrap to show who I really was wearing the armor. He ran back to his shack and brought my leather armor, backpack, and varmint rifle. He even brought back some spare clothes for Meyers.

"Beagle," I said, "meet your new sheriff pending a pardon with the NCR."

"Meyers, this is your deputy, Beagle."

"Nice to meet you Beagle, we will be handling things my way, understand?"

"Yes sir, welcome to Primm Sheriff Meyers.", said Beagle

As I put my gear back on, I gave Beagle my NCR gear and rifle.

"Hide the armor, but you keep the rifle. It will be much better than that 9mm. I'll be back soon I need to head to the Mojave Outpost and talk with the guy in charge."

Beagle looked at me and said, "What if the Powder Gangers come looking for either one of you?"

"Beagle do what you do best, lock the door and hope they don't have dynamite."

I put my 9mm in my hip holster, put my backpack on, and picked up my varmint rifle. Looking southwest I could make out the statue of the Rangers, and I began walking.


	6. The Road to the Outpost

Chapter 6

The Road to the Outpost

As I began to walk away from Primm, I checked my varmint rifle. It was still in the same condition it was in when I left it. It was showing some wear on the bolt and the barrel. I would need to find means to make repairs soon, but it would be fine to use it for now. I began to head southwest towards the statues. As I got closer to the main road, it became dark. I decided to camp out between two large bushes where it appeared to be one bush. Lying down wasn't comfortable but I was concealed from any who walked by in the darkness. I checked the time on my Pip-Boy, it was just after 7pm. Quietly I took out my last container of Cram and my last bottle of water. I downed both in about ten minutes.

As I lay the containers on the ground I noticed movement to my left. Without making too much noise or giving away my hiding spot, I pulled my silenced .22 from my backpack. I could just make out the shape of two men walking cautiously toward the group of buildings about a quarter mile away. One was carrying a pistol from the looks of it while the other was carrying a sub-machine gun. As they got closer to the buildings, I could see them stopping every few feet checking for signs of life. Just as they reached the door, two other beings jumped out from behind a car on the far side of the building and shot both men in the head.

I realized that the two people had been there waiting all along. I had no clue of their intentions so I laid in the bush and wait to see their reaction to the dead bodies. I soon got my answer. One of the shooters, appeared to be female, shouted at the male and he approached the two dead men and began to strip them of their gear. As I lay there and watched them, I noticed that the shooters were not interested in the gear of the corpses, but the corpses themselves. I had heard of cannibalism out here in the wastes, but had been fortunate enough to never see it firsthand. The most common group of cannibals in the Mojave were the Jackal gang members, although there was a rumor on the Strip that one of the families had been cannibalistic at one point in time.

I watched the raiders as they began to cut up the bodies with knives and started a fire to cook the flesh, I knew that I had to stop them before more travellers succomb to the same fate. I quickly and quietly made my way out of the bush, grabbed my gear, and checked my backpack for what I could use. Taking one down quietly would have been easy but I always had to have a plan in case the other saw me before I could take them out, but of course there was the possibility that there may inside the building. I had one land mine left from the bridge at Primm and several sticks of dynamite. I also had my lighter for the dynamite and ammunition for my weapons.

I decided to go in quietly at first and if things got too hectic. As I edged closer I could hear one of them speaking.

"...should hurry and get these done before more arrive or the others inside start bitching again."

The man didn't say anything he just continued to strip the gear off the second victim while the first built a fire. I remained squatted down and managed to make my way around the back side of the building. There was a ramp on the backside of the building leading to the roof. I had my vantage point. I found a lead pipe on the roof and picked it up. I threw the pipe at the ruined car on the far side of the building. The Jackals both stood up with fear and excitement wondering what had caused the noise.

"...I don't know go check it out and I'll stay with the food." ,said the woman.

The man began to head to the car. I pulled up my varmint rifle aimed for the woman's head and fired. The bullet struck her and she hit the ground. As she fell next to the slowly building fire, the other Jackal was walking up the ramp. I quickly worked the bolt on my rifle and shot him in the head as well. After he went down, I checked his supplies. He was carrying a 10mm pistol with about 7 rounds remaining. The gun was in decent shape so I placed it in my backpack and took his ammo. I went down by the fire and checked the female for any supplies. She carried a 10mm sub-machine gun but it was in poor condition. She did have about 10 rounds remaining for the weapon. I took the ammunition and had a clever idea to take out the remaining gang members.

I opened my back and took out my frag mine and all four sticks of dynamite. I began to tie all of the fuses from the dynamite together making sure to leave a hole large enough in the middle to place the frag mine. I placed the four tied together dynamite down on the ground about ten feet away from the campfire, and I dragged both jackals over to the explosives. I placed each corpse next to a stick of dynamite. To finish the trap I placed the mine in the middle of the dynamite which was between the dead bodies. I armed the mine and got away quickly. As I started to head back to my vantage point on the roof of the building, I banged on the door as hard as I could. As I ran away I could hear mumbled voices approaching the door.

The door swung open and three more Jackals walked outside. Each Jackal had the same surprise sound as they saw their fellow gang members laying on the ground. All three ran over to check on their fallen comrades. I began to smirk as they got closer, and I readied my rifle. Before they knew it, they heard a beeping noise from the mine. Once they realized it, it was too late.

"...OOOH SHI…"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**_

Bodies flew in pieces in the air, some of those that were already dead, others of the Jackals that came out to check on the noise. When they hit the ground, all there was to be seen was charred pieces of limbs and ash. The door burst open again after the explosion and two more Jackals ran out screaming. They saw the carnage that had become their gang members and began looking around for the cause. One was standing by the site of the explosion, the other was directly underneath me. I quickly unsheathed my knife and jumped down stabbing the hopeless Jackal under me in the back of the neck. As he went down, I pulled my 9mm out and shot the other Jackal in the chest. As he grasped the bullet hole, his eyes grew wide at the realization as to what just occurred. He fell to the ground gasping as the blood poured from his chest. Eventually he lay still. I took my knife from the man on the ground next to me, and wiped the blood on his vest. I sheathed the knife and placed my 9mm back in the hip holster. Grabbing my varmint rifle, I crouched down and walked inside the building to ensure that it was clear.

The room was dark except for a few makeshift lights generating power from old batteries that were laying around. I crept around the main room. I found a sign that had been painted on the wall that appeared to say "Nevada Highway Patrol". There wasn't much in the way of supplies in the room. There was another door in the building that went down a hallway with jail cells. Other than a couple of mantis' there was a lone dead body in a jail cell.

I decided that I had cleared what I had now realized was the Nevada Highway Patrol Station, I left the building and began to head back toward the ranger statues to the Mojave Outpost. The walk was still about 4 miles away but with no food or water left in my backpack, I decided to keep going. I was too awake from the adrenaline rush I had from the battle with the Jackals. The remainder of the trip remained quiet. I passed by an old abandoned gas station that was riddled with radscorpions. I avoided them, with only a few stimpacks and no other medical supplies, I had no means to treat a scorpion sting let alone many scorpion stings. As I reached the bottom of the hill in which the Outpost lay at the top, I felt a wave of relief and exhaustion roll over me. I wanted to pass out right then and there but I needed to keep going in case someone or something were to find me passed out in the middle of the road.

The final hill was filled with old cars and military supply trucks. I climbed into one of the supply trucks looking for anything that I could use. I managed to find a can of pork n' beans that I busted open and ate immediately. Though they weren't the greatest, I was feeling better, but I was still thirsty. I needed to complete my journey up the hill before dehydration and exhaustion set in. The climb was harsh. Each step began to feel like a mile walk.

As I arrived at the Mojave Outpost it was just after 1am. I made my way to the barracks and asked the guard if I could crash on one of the bunks.

He took a look at me and said, "You look like hell sir but unfortunately the bunks are full right now with a unit that is passing through. But you can stay on a bench here in the bar area. Just don't mind Cass, the drunk at the bar, she eventually will pass out anywhere."

"Thanks."

I walked into the bar area. There were stools around the bar as well as a few tables spread out throughout the room. I found the bench area the guard described to me. There were two benches against the wall and one was occupied by a woman with red hair and a cowboy hat. She was beautiful but wreaked of whiskey. _This must be Cass_ I thought. I crawled onto the other bench and passed out immediately.


	7. One Pardon for One Sheriff

Chapter 7

One Pardon for One Sheriff

I awoke the next day with a sore back from sleeping on the bench all night. I checked my Pip-Boy clock and realized that it was 9am. After sitting up I realized that I felt like a strip of dried brahmin. My muscles ached with dehydration. I needed to get water soon. As I stood to my feet, I walked over to the bar where I could see the bartender waiting for me.

"Jeez mister you look like hell. What can I get for you?", asked the bartender

With a raspy voice and a dry throat I said, "Water and keep them coming."

She gave me a bottle of water and I guzzled it down. I paid her a few caps and ordered a couple of squirrel bits and ate them slowly. As I finished a few bites, I looked at the other end of the bar and saw the woman named Cass. She was drinking whiskey from a glass with an almost empty bottle next to her and another full bottle next to that bottle. I got up from my seat and slid over next to her.

She gave me one look and said, "I'm not in the mood to talk or anything else, just let me drown in my sorrows."

"What happened to you?", I asked

"Lost my whole caravan in an attack. Now I'm all that's left of it. Spending what I have left trying to drown out the memories."

"If you lost your caravan in an attack, how are you still alive?"

"I wasn't there, a ranger received a report that the whole caravan guard and the merchants were turned to ash."

"I'm Levi Mathis, a courier with the Mojave Express, anyway that I can help?"

"Mathis, I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy, most call me Cass. I told you I'm not in the mood for talkin' only drowning what I have left. You see I have had a string of bad luck over the years and I just can't take it anymore. Just leave me be."

"Okay, for now."

I got up from the bar stool, walked out of the barracks, and over to the Outpost HQ. As I entered the room, a soldier behind the desk looked at me and asked, "Hello, caravan, citizen, pilgrim, or…?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"I just need something for the books with you passing through here."

"Courier, I need to speak to whoever is in charge of this outpost or an officer capable of handling requests."

"That would be me. I'm Major Knight. I'm not in charge but I can handle requests for Ranger Jackson or on behalf of the NCR."

"Primm is in need of a new sheriff, there is a man that can handle the job as he has had previous experience but he requires a pardon."

"Who is this man?"

"His name is Meyers, he was placed in prison for a crime he committed in his town back west. Is there anything I can do to clear his name?"

"Meyers, let me see his file hold on just a moment please." He logged into a computer and pulled up a record in his system.

"According to the system, Meyers was arrested and incarcerated for taking the law into his own hands. He killed three men without any cause that we could find."

"He is the only viable option to take over Primm after the previous sheriff was killed by Powder Gangers and other escaped convicts. What would it take to clear his name?"

"How about 300 caps?"

I looked in my backpack, I knew that I only had 400 caps and didn't want to spend almost everything I have to bribe this guy. I stood up looked Major Knight in the eye and said, "How about you fill out that pardon paperwork for 50 caps or I go let Ranger Jackson know that you're taking bribes."

"Alright, alright, quiet down fifty caps and you have a deal."

He turned around to the filing cabinet and pulled out a form. Knight began to fill out information for Meyers on the pardon sheet. After he finished the job, he began to input the information into the computer so that it could be sent around to the other outposts.

"Here take this request to the Lieutenant at the Primm camp. He will be able to state Meyers as the town sheriff."

I took the form, folded it up and placed it inside of my right hip pocket. As I walked out of the door, the major called back to me, "Oh and courier, keep that taking bribes thing down or Meyers will find his name on the most wanted list as will you."

I walked outside and saw a travelling merchant. I stopped him and restocked on my food and water supply. I now had four bottles of water, three containers of cram, and a container of pork n beans. As I began to walk down the hill towards the statues and back to Primm, I heard someone call my attention. I couldn't track them down at first until I realized that it was a woman on top of the barracks roof. She was holding a cowboy repeater, which is a lever action rifle that fires both .357 and .38 bullets. I ran over to the barracks and up a couple of ramps that led to the rooftop.

"You have a way of keeping your presence quiet. I like that. Name's Ghost, Ranger Ghost. It may be what I need to check on something if you would be willing to do that for me."

"Levi Mathis, what is it that you need from me?" I had heard of Ranger Ghost before she was an older sniper in the NCR but a damn good shot. Even at long range, she rarely used a scope and could hit a raider's head at 300 yards with open sights.

"Mathis look to the east, you see that smoke stack coming up from that town? That's Nipton and its gotten quiet, too quiet actually. I need someone to see what is going on. It may be trouble. Don't go heroic or anything like that. If you see trouble just quietly back away and report back to me, got it?"

"Understand. I need to return to Primm for a short time but I will investigate as soon as I finish there."

"Good luck. Make it back and I will give you some caps for your trouble."

"Thanks."

With that I began my journey back down the hill and made my way back to Primm. Without the Jackal gang members bothering me it was a quick trip. The journey back took about two hours. I checked my Pip-Boy, the current time was 2 pm. I made my way to the NCR camp and found Lieutenant Hayes. I gave him the pardon slip for Meyers. He agreed to let Meyers have the town and that his squad would be pulling out in a few days. Upon returning to the town I found Meyers held up in Beagle's shack discussing his plan for the town.

"Meyers you're a free man.", I said, "NCR has your pardon and will be leaving in a few days. Congratulations, Sheriff Meyers."

"Beagle I told you this was the man for the job. Thank you Mathis. I owe you. Now its time to get to running things around here. Beagle said you were looking for Johnson Nash, he's over at the Mojave convinced the people it was safe to come out of the Casino after we showed them the bodies of a few convicts. According to Beagle I have you to thank for that."

"Good luck you two." I said while leaving Beagle's shack.

I walked over to the Mojave Express. Johnson Nash was outside talking to a woman. When he saw me he came over and talked to me.

"Mr. Mathis, sorry I don't have any work right now but if you check back later I may have something for you."

"I'm not here for work, I'm here to report a stolen package. I was ambushed outside Goodsprings by three men, one was wearing a checkered suit."

"The package was stolen and you were shot? Seems like every other courier I had on that run either wound up dead or never heard from them again. As you saw courier four made it back here before being shot. Strange thing about that package and even your assignment. We had another man lined up as the sixth courier, but when he saw your name on the list as next in line, he walked out and said give him the assignment. Strange fellow that one was. But those men you are talking about came through here a few days ago. Talked about how bad the game was here and we needed to shut this shindig down. As they were leaving the man in the checkered suit said something about Novac. That's a small town east of here. Easiest way to get there is to go south along the road through Nipton, then follow the road on from there."

"The other courier saw my name and quit the assignment? Who was he?"

"Don't recall his name but he seemed to have beef with you. Said he was returning to the Divide. He also said you knew where to find him."

I knew where the Divide was but not this man he was speaking of, I made a note in my Pip-Boy to make a trip out there after my assignment was finished.

"The road from Nipton takes me to Novac? Alright thanks Johnson. I need to head to Nipton anyway apparently something strange is happening there as well."

"Good luck and be safe out there Mathis. Oh and thanks for everything."

I walked toward the edge of town, Beagle was waiting for me.

"Mathis, the sheriff asked me to give you this." He handed me a hunting rifle in great condition. "I've kept it well oiled and the parts in good shape. Should help you take down anyone that crosses your path. Meyers also asked if we could have your varmint rifle with the suppressor. He said he could make use of it. I have plenty of ammo for the hunting rifle and your ammo for the varmint rifle could also be used for our service rifles."

"Normally I like to keep my silenced weapons, but in this case I can't turn down a rifle like that."

I handed Beagle my varmint rifle and traded it for his hunting rifle. I emptied my bag of the 5.56mm cartridges and Beagle gave me fifty .308 rounds for my new hunting rifle. I tested holding the rifle and worked the bolt. Seemed to be in the great condition Beagle proclaimed it to be in. I placed five rifle cartridges inside the magazine and worked the bolt to ready a bullet.

"Also take these, they may come in handy until you can find a scope for that rifle.", said Beagle while handing me a pair of binoculars.

"Thanks Beagle, both of these items will definitely come in handy."

"Good luck out there Mathis, we appreciate what you've done."


	8. Nipton

Chapter 8

Nipton

As I walked away from Primm and towards the rising black smoke that was the town of Nipton, I felt a heavy weight drop into my stomach. Something wasn't right. Nipton was known for being a town of corrupt and debauchery, but not chaos. As I got closer, I pulled up my binoculars. It was clear that a few buildings had been set on fire. Whether this was caused by someone or something was not clear. Radioactive storms were rare in the Mojave but the lightning, was always a force to be reckoned with.

As I was about 100 yards from the town entrance, I could see a man running towards me. He was about my height and was wearing a uniform from the NCRCF and a pair of sunglasses. Assuming he was a Powder Ganger and that they were the cause behind the Nipton fires, I pulled out my hunting rifle and readied to take him out. He threw his hands in the air. I slowly moved toward him.

"Whoa buddy easy there, I'm just getting out of town because I just won the lottery! I'm not here to cause any trouble with you.", said the Powder Ganger

"What do you mean the lottery?", I said lowering my rifle

"You know THE lottery! Man I'm really going to turn my life around after this!"

"Aren't you a Powder Ganger?"

"What? Oh yeah that's all in the past baby! No more of that stuff, living the high life now!" After that he continued running past me.

Something was definitely off. I continued cautiously into the town. The first building I came to was the general store. I opened the door and found another Powder Ganger sitting in a chair moaning in pain. He stopped as soon as he saw me enter the store.

"Shit just my luck, first these guys beat the smash my legs in with hammers and after then in walks this grim reaper asshole shit man."

"Calm down what happened to you?"

"The lottery. I was the first runner-up I got to live but they beat my legs in with hammers. Told me I needed to learn a life lesson or some shit. I got off easier than the other guys. Most were either hung on crosses, stoned to death, burned, or shot. Damned Legion"

My eyes grew huge. My heart started to race at the very mention of the Legion. Caesar's Legion was ruthless and had been driven back from the Mojave with the Battle of the Hoover Dam. It was rumored that Caesar was so angry after the loss of the battle, he lit his right hand man Joshua Graham on fire and sent him off a cliff. It was also said that Graham never screamed while burning nor falling from the cliff. It was Caesar's way of making an example of failure. If he has entered the Mojave, the NCR needed to know about it.

"Legion? Are you sure? Caesar's Legion is still east of here in the Colorado."

"Man I'm telling you whoever this guy and his boys were claimed to be apart of the Legion. They said that this town and the Mojave needed to be cleansed. They said this was just the beginning."

"Can you move at all?"

"Man not with my legs all busted in."

I gave him a stimpack and told him to rest a minute and leave when he could.

I walked out the door.

_If the Legion was responsible for this, I needed to find out. The NCR needed to find out._

I slowly peaked around the corner of the general store, I saw a few men hanging from crosses on both sides of the street about 50 yards away from me. Along with that there were men down at the end of the road coming out of what must have been the town city hall. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a door open from a house close to city hall. A man wearing normal clothing stepped out of the door, raised a pistol toward the men coming down the stairs and fired. One of the Legion hit the ground, but before the man could fire again, two Legion mongrels attacked him. As they bit into his legs and arms, another Legion soldier walked over and shot him in the head with what looked like a marksman carbine, a high powered semi-automatic rifle with a scope. I pulled out my binoculars and watched as the Legion was surveying the carnage that they had caused. All men were smiling. I began to sneak back to the outpost. As I turned around, I saw another marksman carbine pointed directly at my face.

"Drop the rifle! Hands up! Stand up!", said the legionnaire pointing the gun at my face.

I stood up with my hands raised and my rifle on the ground. Immediately my NCR Ghost training kicked in. I batted the rifle out of my face, punched the legionnaire in the throat breaking his larynx. As he dropped the rifle in reflex to place his hands over his throat, I grabbed my 9mm from my hip holster and aimed it at his head. Before I could pull the trigger, I felt a sharp blade on my throat.

A slithery voice behind me quietly whispered in my ear, "Pull that trigger, and I will wear your head on my belt, Ghost."

My eyes opened wide when I heard the name. Only one NCR official in the Mojave knew I was here. I dropped the rifle and a few soldiers ran to their comrade to help him. The blade was dropped from my neck. I heard the growl of the angry canines behind me. It sounded like three of them waiting to tear my head off. When I turned to see the face of the man holding me hostage, he wore dark sunglasses, a Legion soldier uniform, and a hat made from the head of a fox. He was holding what looked like a Ripper, a knife with a motorized blade like a chainsaw. I knew who he was immediately as the chill shot down my back. Vulpes Inculta, one of Caesar's most trusted Decanus soldiers. He is the leader of the Frumentarii, a league of Legion spies, but I didn't know that he was in the Mojave.

"Walk around the building onto the main street. Bear witness to the glory that is the cleansing of the corrupt and shameful. You, Ghost of the Mojave, shall bring forth news to those NCR peasants you serve and spread word that Caesar has indeed returned to the Mojave with vengeance. He shall cleanse the Mojave and make it pure. I, Vulpes Inculta, and my men have purified this city. The mayor had a plan to give us the NCR soldiers and its Powder Gangers. I decided that the whole town in its debauchery needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson in Caesar's justice", said Vulpes

"How do you know who I am?", I said

"Caesar has many spies Ghost. You would do well to remember that. We know of the Ghost Unit and its soldiers. We also know you are posing as a courier. But don't worry, Levi Mathis, it would serve no purpose to expose you for what you are, yet. Go forth Ghost of the Mojave and spread great tidings of Caesar's return. I will spare your life this time Ghost Mathis, but rest assured, we will meet again."

He made a hand gesture to his men and they followed along with the mongrels. I walked back to the side of the general store, bent down to pick up my hunting rifle and saw a drop of blood hit the sidewalk. I felt my neck where Inculta had held the Ripper to my throat. I sat down for a moment a thought about what just happened. The NCR needed to be made aware that the Legion had officially made their way back into the Mojave. We were caught completely off-guard. I took a bottle of water out of my backpack and drank a few sips while splashing some onto my small scratch from the ripper. I ate a can of pork n' beans and grew angry. How could the Legion be here and I just now know about it. Caesar knew all about the Ghosts and my cover. Caesar it seemed, is far more powerful and his reach further than we could have imagined. I needed to report to the Outpost immediately.

I ran back as fast as I could to the outpost and delivered my message about the fate of Nipton to Ranger Ghost. She immediately sent me to Ranger Jackson to report the news as well as gave me 300 caps as well as a few stimpacks.

Ranger Jackson was completely stunned at the news. "They are already back inside the Mojave? I thought we drove them back to the Colorados. We need to inform the other camps immediately and have them prepare.", said Ranger Jackson

"It's worse than that sir. Vulpes told me that Caesar has many spies. It's very possible that they may be within the NCR."

"Then we are in deeper shit than I feared. We are already thin in our numbers out here. Help is currently cut-off for now. Thank you Mathis for this information. I will ensure that it gets passed to the other camps and ranger stations."

I walked out of the HQ and back to the barracks. Cass was still there drinking from another bottle of whiskey. I asked the bartender for a bunk. One was available tonight. I had the roughest night of sleep. I remembered the last time I had encountered the Legion.

_I was moving silently through interior of Hoover Dam. I had torn my ranger coat to shreds hitting snags inside the ventilation shaft I used to enter the interior of the dam. I had broken my right ankle falling from a drop-off inside of the shaft, but I needed to keep moving. My target was close. I was out of stimpacks and only had a few shots left in my sniper rifle. Joshua Graham had pushed the Legion far into the Dam. I had one job, assassinate Joshua Graham. As I moved further into the Dam I could see the Legion preparing to take the rest of the Dam. They were setting traps along the turbines incase their plan failed. I managed to disarm each explosive after they moved on to the next turbine. As I moved toward the side of the dam closer to what used to be Arizona, I could see a man dressed in non-Legion clothing but barking orders at the Legion soldiers. He wore an old police ammo vest with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a smaller .45 pistol inside of a hip holster. I looked at him through the scope of my silenced sniper rifle, as I aimed at his head it was Joshua Graham. I started to line up the shot. I knew that taking the shot now would give away my position but I would be breaking the back of the entire Legion. Just as I was about to take the shot, Graham walked away and headed towards the surface. I made my way back to the ventilation shaft I had crawled in to make my way down here. There was a legionnaire checking on the shaft as I had left it loose. he was attempting to fix it. I limped over to him silently and snapped his neck. As the legionnaire fell to the ground, another wearing a fox hat spotted me. He threw a Ripper in my direction. It landed in the concrete wall two inches in front of my nose. I could hear him yelling at me, "Caesar will cleanse all of the Mojave!"_

I awoke covered in sweat. I checked the time on my Pip-Boy. It was just after 1am. I rubbed my eyes and walked out into the bar area. Cass was still awake drinking.

"Couldn't sleep either huh? You look like hell. Have a drink.", as she poured whiskey into a shot glass and slid it over to me as I sat down on the stool next to her.

"I had a run in with a unit from Caesar's legion today. That alone will make you lose sleep.", I said.

"Never seen any of those boys before but I've heard terrible stories.", she took another shot and refilled her glass.

"Look instead of hanging around here, why not come with me? It will get you out of here and your mind off of your caravan."

"You don't want me around, I have the worst luck when it comes to life."

"Well in my experience luck can always change."

"Fine, but one condition, we need to find the final resting place of my caravan and kill the bastards that killed them."

"You have a deal."

"Where we heading? I assume you will want to leave soon."

"Novac, but we leave in the morning, get some rest."

"Easier said than done. But okay have it your way. Oh and one more thing as far as us traveling together."

"And that would be?"

"We are traveling companions, and nothing else, got it?"

I smiled at her and said, "Yes ma'am. Now get some rest we leave for Novac at dawn."

I drank my shot Cass had poured and headed back to my bunk. Just before I entered the room, I heard Cass open another bottle of whiskey.


	9. Novac

Chapter 9

Novac

I woke in a few hours and readied my gear. I walked out into the entrance of the barracks to find Cass passed out at the bar. She had managed to empty three bottles of whiskey as one was still on the bar and the other two were on the floor along with the shot glass I had used. I nudged her gently and didn't get a response. She was beginning to snore. I nudged her a little more and tried to get her attention, "Cass c'mon we gotta get out of here and get on the move."

Still no movement from Cass so I nudged even harder. This time I was met with a 10mm pistol in my side.

"Nudge me again and you won't be worried about leaving, Mathis." Cass said with a slur in her voice as she was beginning to come around, "Besides you should know that you don't survive out there in the wastes without learning to sleep with one eye open. I was awake but hoping you'd give up and give you the chance to go on without me, I can see you are going to be a persistent little bastard so let's get on with it."

She holstered her pistol and reached behind the bar and grabbed her backpack as well as an over-under double-barrel caravan shotgun.

"Let's get moving.", she said

We headed out the door and towards Nipton. As we approached, I recalled what happened the day before with Vulpes to Cass. She didn't show any emotion in her face to the story. I could tell she had seen and heard about enough death and carnage in her day that anything the Legion was capable of doing probably wouldn't phase her. As we walked out of Nipton, we found an overturned truck with metal boxes spilling out into the road. The road was next to a mountain side and was blinded further down by a hilltop protruding from the base of the mountain. I didn't like it. It seemed all too easy for an ambush from raiders.

As we made it to the truck, we met with gunfire from multiple directions. Someone from a high position was firing directly on us and another from the ground off to our right. I looked at Cass as she had calmly readied her shotgun. I had my hunting rifle ready and told her to stay here in case one got close to the truck. I edged my way around towards the front of the truck. As I peeked around the corner a bullet grazed off the front bumper of the vehicle.

I heard a shotgun blast behind me. I looked back to see Cass had shot one of the attackers; his head now completely separated from his body. Cass dragged the body over behind the truck. The attacker had a 40mm grenade rifle. Cass dropped her shotgun and picked up the grenade rifle and checked if it was loaded. She tossed me the rifle and picked her shotgun back up. Catching the grenade rifle with one hand, I placed the hunting rifle on the ground and aimed the grenade rifle around the truck and squeezed the trigger. The grenade shell arced into the air and landed causing an explosion. As the explosion rocked the hillside, Cass pulled her 10mm pistol from its hip holster and popped around the corner. She fired twice and I heard two different screams of pain. After the smoke had settled and the dust cleared, there was only silence around us. We slowly moved out from the back of the truck. We saw the bodies of two dead raiders.

"Just a caravan merchant?", I asked Cass

"I know how to take care of myself. You handled yourself pretty well for a courier.", said Cass

"I know how to take care of myself as well."

I picked up my hunting rifle and checked the quality of the grenade rifle. My hunting rifle was still in excellent shape but the grenade rifle was in such horrible shape that I was lucky to not have it explode in my arms while using the weapon. Cass holstered her pistol and returned to the truck to retrieve her shotgun. We then continued our journey to Novac. Along the way, the road began to enter what looked like a small canyon. I saw movement near the top to our right. Trying not to call attention to our stalkers or ourselves, I whispered to Cass that I had seen thought I had seen movement and to be watchful. As we continued down the road I could see a ranger station in the distance. I checked my Pip-Boy map and found that it was indeed Ranger Station Charlie. Cass and I agreed that we should stop in and rest at the station. Upon arriving at its gates I felt a chill go down my spine with the feeling of someone staring holes in the back of my skull. I turned and saw my stalkers. Standing on the edge of the cliff was a small group of Legionnaires. One was wearing the head of a fox. _Vulpes Inculta. _

He was standing just below the top of the canyon on a small edge that overlooked the ranger station. I could feel his eyes following my every move. I stared back daring him to face me.

I turned to walk into the ranger station and thought I heard something whisper _Ghost_. When I turned to look back at where I saw Vulpes, he was gone as well as the other Legionnaires I had seen on the edge of the cliff.

I shook my head thinking that I was beginning to see things and continued on into the ranger station. Cass was speaking to one of the rangers posted outside the barracks about resting here. The station itself is an odd place. Its exterior camp is made up of stacks of old highwaymen and camper r/v's. The beds for guards and patrols were located inside the R/V campers.

The ranger agreed to let us stay for a few hours before we finished our journey to Novac. As we entered into the campers, I noticed Cass looking at me puzzled.

"What's got you so worked up Mathis? See a ghost?", she asked

"Something like that. Only I saw the same Legionnaire that caught me back in Nipton. I think we are being followed. Keep your guard up."

"If we're being followed, at least we are in a good position to get some rest. The rangers can watch the fence for a while." , said Cass as she was laying back on a mattress in the camper we were using, "So what is it exactly that we are looking for in Novac?"

"A few days ago I was making a delivery to the Strip. I was ambushed by three men, one of them was wearing a checkered suit, while the other two were were leather vests. The man in the checkered suit stole my package I had been carrying and shot me me in the head while the other two buried me alive. They were seen traveling together through Primm and mentioned traveling to Novac. I'm either looking for them or information of their whereabouts. I want to know why they shot me and get my revenge."

"So you were shot in the head and buried alive? How did you make it out?", asked Cass

"A Securitron that is stationed in Goodsprings happened to see what was happening and dragged me from the grave I had been placed into. It brought me over to Doc Mitchell's, where I spent three days recovering."

"So how far are you planning to go with this?"

"As far as I need to. I need to find out what was so important about that package that make them want to kill me for it."

"What was the package?"

"That's the thing, it was a platinum chip from the Lucky 38 casino. It shouldn't be worth anything to anyone other than sentimental value as that casino has been closed for years. But back when I was in Goodsprings, the Securitron that rescued me asked me to travel to the Strip and visit with a Mr. House at the Lucky 38. None of this makes any sense."

"THE Mr. House? The guy that supposedly controls the Strip?", Cass asked

"I guess. But I need to find out more about this chip or this guy in the checkered suit before I head over to the Strip."

"Alright well let's head out to Novac.", said Cass

We got up from our mattresses and headed out from the ranger station. After a couple of miles, we saw what looked to be a giant dinosaur over-looking the east. As we got closer we began to see the town of Novac. As we passed a few houses and got closer to the dinosaur, I noticed an old garage that housed a workbench, as well as a reloading bench. We came to what looked like a hotel with a gated community. We walked through the gate and looked around. It was getting dark outside. I checked my Pip-Boy clock and saw that it was well after 8pm. I looked at Cass.

"We will probably need to see about getting a hotel room and get some rest for the night."

"Rest is all we will be getting if we are sharing a hotel room, got it Courier?" ,she said with serious yet playful tone. "I wonder if there is anywhere to get a drink in this place. I could definitely use one after that long walk."

"Well lets go inside the hotel and see if they have a room available and go from there."

We walked inside the hotel lobby and saw a woman leaving the front desk. She stopped when she saw us and a smile came to her face. She appeared to be a nicer lady. She wore a green dress and a pair of glasses. Her hair was beginning to gray but there was still a hint of brown to it. Cass took one look at her and stepped back, letting me handle the talking.

"Welcome to Novac and the Dino Dee-Lite Hotel! Forgive me I was just about to call it a night, my name is Jeannie May Crawford. What can I do for you sweetie?" ,asked Jeannie

"We'd like a room if thats not too much trouble to ask."

"Why sugar you're in luck, its not busy season at the moment and I happen to have a room available. Only 100 caps and you can stay as long as you like until the season starts back up! What do you say?"

"Thank you we'll take it. Also is there anywhere to get a drink or acquire supplies while we stay here?"

"Well there is the Dino Bite Gift Shop located inside Dinky the T-Rex that is run by Cliff Briscoe. Mention that I let you stay here and he may give you a discount. You may have seen Dinky the T-Rex on the way in, its our crown jewel. Just be careful not to walk in front waving them weapons around, our guards posted in Dinky's mouth tend to be good shots. Oh and here's your key your room is the first room at the top of the stairs. Enjoy your stay!" , she said while handing our room key over while collecting caps from me.

"Thank you Jeannie." , I said while we were leaving the front desk.

After we got outside, I looked at Cass, "By the way you owe me 50 caps. So should we go rest first or check out the dinosaur?"

"I'll pay you later. Right now I need a drink."

We headed into the dinosaur. The main room was small and lined with shelves that had small items placed on them such as books, bobby pins, screwdrivers, coffee mugs, nuka colas, and alcohol. Cass walked up to the man who introduced himself as Cliff Briscoe, and bought 4 bottles of whiskey at the discounted price that Jeannie May had told us about. I bought parts for my 10mm pistol and traded in my 9mm pistol along with all the ammunition I had for it. I also bought more rounds for my hunting rifle and 10mm pistol. Cliff showed me a scope for my hunting rifle which I decided to go ahead and purchase as well, along with a box of 10 bobby pins and a screwdriver for picking locks.

Cass left to go to our hotel room to drink herself into a slumber while I stayed to talk to Cliff about the men I have been chasing.

"I saw them come through here. They talked to one of the guards working at the top of the dinosaur while he was off duty. I don't remember if it was Boone or Manny. But you are welcome to go talk to one of them. You can access it through the stairs behind you. Just be careful. Its dark outside so Boone should be the one on duty."

"Thanks Cliff."

I made my way up the stairs on knocked on the door before walking through. As I stepped through I saw a man wearing a military style outfit, a red NCR 1st Recon beret and holding a modified hunting rifle with a scope.

"Man...Damnit who are you and what are you doing up here?" , asked the sniper

"Looking for information. I'm Levi Mathis, a courier with the Mojave Express. A package I was carrying a couple of days ago and the men who took it stopped through here. One was wearing a checkered suit and the other two were wearing leather vests. Have you seen them?"

"I saw Manny, the other guard during the day, talking to them. They seemed like friends. Wouldn't know much else about that. While you're here I need to ask you to do something for me. I need the help of someone I can trust."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I don't know that I can really trust you but you are an outsider, someone not from here, which is what I need. You see a while ago my wife was killed, she was taken away by the Legion and I think someone here had something to do with it. I need you to find out who and bring them out in front of the dinosaur for me to deal with. Here take this," Boone said while removing his beret and handing it to me, "when you find out who is responsible, wear it and bring them out in front of the dinosaur here. It will be your signal. Best that we not speak again until after this matter is done."

With that I turned and opened the door to head back downstairs. _I don't know any of these people. I need to ask around about Boone's wife. I need to ask how she was around the people of Novac. I also needed to find out about the man in the checkered suit from the other sniper named Manny. I have a lot of questions that needed answers but I won't get any until the morning._

With that thought in mind, I began to head back to my room when I saw Jeannie May leaving the hotel's front desk and heading home. I figured I would check the hotel records for anyone staying in the hotel that might seem out of the ordinary. I walked over to the front desk door and crouched down. I made sure no one was looking. I pulled a bobby pin and my screwdriver out of my backpack. Quietly I put the bobby pin into the lock and began to work the pins inside the handle. As I felt them, I used the screwdriver to turn the lock over. As I picked the lock and opened the door, I looked around to ensure that no one was looking. I made my way inside and locked the door. Moving quickly, I went to the filing cabinets looking for any known legion operatives. After an hour of searching, I found nothing. I finished looking through the cabinets and was about to leave to get some rest when I turned and saw a safe imbedded into the floor right behind the desk.

I carefully picked the lock on the safe and opened the door. I found the deed for the hotel, a large sum of bottle caps, and one bill of sale. Pulling the bill of sale, I read through the document. Jeannie May had sold both Carla Boone and her unborn child to the Legion as slaves for the price of 1,500 caps. She was also granted an additional 500 caps pending the maturation of the baby. With rage I folded the note and placed it inside a pocket on my leather armor and reached into my backpack. I pulled out Boone's beret and put it on. I left the hotel's front office and turned right, heading down to the resident homes of Novac. As I passed a couple of homes, I noticed the name "Crawford" scribbled into a mailbox. I made my way around the back of the house, and snuck into an open window. Inside I found Jeannie May resting on her bed. Thinking of a good cover story, I ran over to her and began to quickly shake her awake.

"Jeannie! Jeannie! Quickly get up! Someone has tried to break into the hotel's front office! They are hiding just on the outskirts of town c'mon!", I exclaimed

She quickly got up and said, "Oh my! We better go stop them!", she said grabbing a rolling pin out from next to her bed.

We both ran out the door and she followed me over by the dinosaur. I ran to the top of the small hill in front of the dinosaur and crouched down. I silently waved her over and began to point towards the other side. As she got closer, I thought to myself, _just a little further you monsterous bitch. _She got ten feet from my position before her head exploded and separated from her body.


	10. Catch Me if You Can

Chapter 10

Catch Me if You Can

What was left of Jeannie's head, splashed down onto the dry, cracked dirt and bits of broken asphalt. Her neck was profusely squirting blood as it slumped down onto the broken road. The deed was done. I took off the beret and moved her body to the bottom of the hill behind me so that it stayed hidden from the town folk. As I ran back up the hill, I saw Boone covering up Jeannie's blood with dirt and bits of sand.

"How did you know it was her?", said the disgruntled sniper

I pulled the bill of sale out of my pocket and handed it to Boone. "I'm real sorry this happened. Jeannie was a monster. No spouse…..or father should ever have to go through that."

"What's done is done. I knew Carla wasn't happy here but she made me happy. Now she is gone."

"Are you sure she is gone? They took her but we don't know if they killed her. We could go after her."

"Thanks for the offer to help, but trust me I know she is dead. I would appreciate it if you would just drop it."

"What will you do now?", I said trying to quickly change the subject. I couldn't tell if Boone felt relief from his revenge or if he was just getting started.

"I don't know. I suppose I could wander like you or even become an outlaw or merc."

"Why not come with us? It's only myself and Cass. Besides snipers work in teams. One sniper, one spotter."

"I suppose you are right. I don't know give me a night to think about it. Come back here tomorrow night and I'll have an answer for you."

"Sounds good. Oh and hear you go.", I handed Boone his beret and carried myself to the hotel room.

As I entered the room, the smell of alcohol was apparent. Cass was asleep in the bed. Not wanting to wake her nor deal with the threat of a gun in my side or having to disarm her, I spotted a couch next to the door and set my gear down on the floor next to it. I made my way over to the fridge and found a bottle of Nuka-Cola inside and drank it in a few gulps. I made a quick trip to the restroom and plopped down onto the couch. Cass was snoring away in her drunken stupor. Trying to block out the noise of her log sawing, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by Cass moving toward the door. She was holding her hands up as I realized I had my 10mm pistol pointed at her head.

"Easy there Mr. Mailman, I didn't mean to startle you, this girl is just looking to get something to eat."

"Sorry, survival habit. You know how things are out there.", I said lowering my weapon and placing it back inside the holster.

"No harm intended. You have some quick reflexes for a Courier, you sure you aren't NCR?"

"Just good reflexes", I said smiling.

"Tell that to the scar on your forehead."

"Touche."

"You find what you were looking for last night?"

"No but we may have someone joining us. He's a former NCR 1st recon sniper. His name is Craig Boone."

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't leaving just yet?"

"Well the guard on duty today is the one that knows the man that shot me, and Boone needs time to think on his decision. I think it would be a great idea to let him come along. Those 1st recon guys are pretty badass."

"Alright Mathis let's just get this information you need. Here's an idea I'll talk to this guard and you find his hotel room and see if you can find any information about the guy that shot you. Maybe he keeps a journal."

"What makes you think that this is going to work?"

"Same way it always does. Even if you can't find anything in his room, he is a man. I'll just have to charm it out of him."

"Charm him? You? I have yet to see the charming side of you Cass."

She stepped closer to me and leaned in close to my face. "Because you haven't bought the drinks, Mathis.", she said with a half-cocked smile and walked out the door.

I shook my head trying to figure out what just happened. Picking up my rifle and backpack off the floor, I headed out the door to try and figure out which room belonged to Manny Vargas. I went down the stairs looking around at all the rooms that were connected to the hotel. It was possible to break into all of them trying to figure out which one belonged to the daytime guard, but I ran the risk of breaking into Boone's apartment and getting shot while he tried to sleep.

I saw a local sitting in the grass in the middle of the gated community and decided to go from there. He seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me sir, I am looking for Manny Vargas' place. I am a Courier with the Mojave Express and I have a package for him."

Looking at me suspiciously, "Okay, his room is on the first level next to Boone's. I'll show you. But everybody knows he's on guard duty right now."

He walked me over to the rooms and pointed to Manny's room. Watching me, he walked away, and I waited a few minutes until he grew tired of watching to see if I was going to try something and walked over to another area in the community. Quickly while I wasn't being watched, I picked the lock on Manny's room and snuck in. The room was in nice shape. Everything was neatly placed. There was a spare mattress next to a small twin bed. Across the room was a desk with a computer terminal sitting on top. I made my way over to the terminal. To my luck it was to hack into the terminal.

Manny kept a journal, just like Cass had said. There were several entries. Manny had heard the shot Boone had fired last night but thought nothing of it when there wasn't a second shot. I found an entry from a few days earlier. It mentioned a man named Jessup travelling with another Khan and a man in a fancy checkered suit named Benny. They were passing through on their way to Boulder City.

Boulder City was quite a hike from here but with any luck, they would still be there. Hopefully they would still be alive and haven't run into any Legion or NCR. The NCR had it out with the Khans over the town of Bitter Springs. Most of the Khans hated the NCR as well. They felt that the NCR had mistreated them and that they deserved more.

I closed the terminal and snuck back outside. Cass was still up inside the mouth of the dinosaur talking with Manny. I figured since I had the information I needed, I would work on my weapons. I walked outside the gate and over to the workbench inside the old garage. I placed my backpack onto the workbench as well as my hunting rifle. I looked into my backpack and pulled out my scope for my hunting rifle. I found spare metal parts on a shelf close by and was able to attach the scope to the rifle using my screwdriver. I picked up my rifle and readied it. I would need to sight in the scope but that could wait a few minutes. I put the rifle down and propped it up against the workbench. I pulled out the spare parts for my 10mm pistol and placed them onto the workbench as well as my pistol. From there I proceeded to replace the worn out parts of the pistol. It wasn't in perfect shape but it was close and would have to do for the moment.

I put my backpack back on, holstered my pistol and picked up my rifle. It was time to sight it in. I walked out of the garage and around the back. There were several tin cans laying around. The thought of using them to make some makeshift grenades had crossed my mind but I didn't think that the garage had the necessary supplies for them. I brought a few cans out to a small distance and placed them in a row side by side, just like Sunny had done almost a week ago to help me. I walked back to the spot I decided on behind the garage. Getting into a prone position, I looked through the scope and aimed at the cans. I fired once and missed the first can by just a little to the left. I pulled out my screwdriver and adjusted the scope.

I looked back through the scope and aimed at the can again. Working the bolt to ready the next shot, I saw a gecko not too far away wondering along. Adjusting my aim for the head of the gecko, I fired. The bullet zoomed past the gecko just a little to the right, but not without getting its attention. Quickly I made another adjustment to the scope, worked the bolt, and then aimed for the gecko once again. The small lizard was running on its back legs straight towards me and was getting closer. I pulled the trigger and as the bullet struck the gecko's head, it separated from its body. The head managed to fly backwards as the body using its remaining acceleration continued forward for a short way and fell down.

I smiled with the satisfaction that my rifle was ready and worked the bolt to eject the empty cartridge.

"Three shots? I only need one.", said Boone.

Smiling, I turned around to face the sniper. He was sporting the same clothes I saw him in last night only this time he wore a pair of sunglasses and had an official NCR backpack on his back and his modified hunting rifle slung over his right shoulder.

"So I guess that means you're coming with us?", I said

"Yeah I have nothing left in this town. Might as well go with you. Where are we heading?"

"Well I'm trying to track down that man who shot me in the head. You remember the one that talked to your friend Manny? Turns out his name is Benny and he was heading to Boulder City with Manny's friend Jessup."

"Boulder City is about a day and a half from here. With the right timing, we could make it in a day. One thing you should know about me though. If I see Legion, I kill them. Don't get in my way. You can help me kill them, but don't ever get in my way."

"You have a deal." , I said

"By the way this is for you. A way of saying thanks for helping me with my problem. Its an older one from my former spotter but I figured it would fit you." He handed me red beret with the insignia of the NCR 1st Recon.

"Thanks Boone."

I put on the beret and it seemed to fit well. Looking over his shoulder I saw Cass making her way over to us. She did not look happy.

"Well I hope you got some information because all that guy wanted was for me to go get rid of some ghouls that have taken up residence in the nearby REPCONN Test Site." , said Cass turning to look at Boone, "You must be this sniper I heard about this morning. Boone right? I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy, but just call me Cass."

"All right Cass.", said Boone

Looking at Cass I said, "The man's name is Benny. He was travelling with one of Manny's buddies, Jessup. Manny is a former Great Khan. Benny and Jessup are heading to Boulder City. If we hurry we can be there in one day maybe a day and a half assuming we don't run into trouble. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.", said Cass

"Is is time?" Boone said "I'm ready"

We headed out of Novac, making a left by the dinosaur to head north to Boulder City. It was mostly a quiet trip. We didn't talk much. As night fell, we stopped at an abandoned gas station. The sign said El Dorado Gas & Service. It was a smaller station. It seemed to be a spot for travellers as there was evidence of an old campfire and makeshift beds on the ground by the gas pumps. As we were about to enter the station I saw Boone drop to a squatting position and readied his rifle. By the time I saw what he was aiming for he had already dropped two Legionnaires behind the gas station. They were beginning to return fire as we ran to the gas station for cover. I readied my hunting rifle as Cass had pulled out her shotgun. Just as we readied ourselves, I heard the sound of light metal dropping onto the broken concrete. Acting on instinct, I opened the door to the gas station and pulled my companions into the building just in time as the grenade shrapnel sprayed the closing door.

"Damnit Mathis! That was too damn close!", screamed Cass

"Nice job but there is still two more out there." ,said Boone who had his gun pointed at the door waiting for them to come after us.

No sooner had the words left Boone's mouth, the door flew in and a Legionnaire attempted to make his way into the gas station before Boone put a bullet through his skull. The second one waited for Boone to eject the spent shell and to work the bolt when he entered. The Legionnaire levelled his 10mm sub-machine gun to fire at Boone when he was met with a shotgun blast separating his head from his body and my knife pinning his head to the nearby wall.

Once we realized the fighting was over, I walked over and pulled my combat knife from the skull of the dead Legionnaire. The head fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Well that was fun", I said checking the body of the last Legionnaire for 10mm bullets. I found a few rounds for my pistol and placed them in my backpack.

"If there aren't anymore of them out there, I say we get moving before another patrol shows up.", said Cass

"Agreed", said Boone

When I stepped out of the gas station, I saw a small crater in the ground where a few of the pumps used to be located. Luckily the overhead structure held in place from the grenade blast. I searched the body of the other Legionnaire that Boone had shot, nothing useful that I needed. We continued on our way to Boulder City hoping not to run into any further Legion patrols. Eventually, we reached Boulder without any further entanglements.

To our relief the NCR was stationed throughout the town. Walking through the town, we saw a memorial for all the troopers that had fallen defending the town during the Battle of Hoover Dam. The list was long. I had heard about the battle but had been chasing Joshua Graham at the time. Before I was a Ghost.

We stopped at an area that appeared to be undergoing some kind of work as it was fenced off, but there was an NCR trooper posted at the gate.

"Hold it right there people." ,said the trooper, "I'm Lieutenant Monroe with the NCR and I'm going to have to ask you not to go any further. We have a dangerous situation in the ruins I'm afraid. We are at a standoff with a group of Great Khans."

"It may be the same group we are after. One of them took something from me!", I said to the Lieutenant.

"If they are carrying something that belongs to you, you will receive the property back after the situation has been dealt with."

"What about if I go in and trying to negotiate with them?"

"Normally I would say no but I am starting to worry about the lives of my men they have trapped over there. If you aren't on the bad side of the Khans they shouldn't harm you. You may have to explain yourselves."

"We'll see what can be done with the situation."

"Hold on there, Mathis.", said Cass, "You just volunteer us to go with you now? I don't mind travelling with you but I should at least get a say on putting my ass on the line. Sounds like these guys are dug in good and have hostages. Is this chip really worth the trouble?"

"Yeah not to mention we don't know how many Khans there are in there. Sounds like they are inside a building that has no way to see in what is going on inside. I could cover you from the outside but you would be a sitting duck inside.", said Boone

Turning to them I said, "Look I'm not asking you guys to go in there with me. You are more than welcome to stay out here if you like, but this chip must have some importance or they wouldn't have shot me in the head and left me buried for it. Not to mention I don't think I would've received an invitation from the supposed head of New Vegas who happens to be in the Lucky 38 which was where the chip came from. I need answers so I'm going whether you guys are coming with me or staying here. The choice is yours but if you decide to come with me, you follow my lead when we get in there."

"Alright I'm in." ,said Boone

"Cass?" ,I said

"I'm coming. I just wanted to throw that out there Levi. I don't like just being told what to do and not being in the know."

"Understood." , I said

We all went into the Boulder City ruins. Upon entering, it began to turn dark. I checked the time on my Pip-Boy, and it was just after 10PM. There was a small squad of NCR troopers squatting for cover not too far from the entrance. Obviously trying to keep their distance for the safety of the hostages.

After speaking with the troopers, we learned a little more information about where the Khans were keeping the hostages. It was a building at the far end of the ruins that was barely visible from our location. There were several other buildings in the area that still remained standing. Although it was easy to see that they were only but a shell of their former glory. Looking at the other buildings, it was easy to see that we could spy on the Khans without them seeing us if we were able to get to a high enough location.

Looking back at my team and then back at the ruins, I developed a strategy. "Boone, I need you on the second floor of that building just across from the Khans location. Looks like there is a back door facing toward us so they shouldn't see you coming. When you get up there provide cover fire if they become hostile."

"Copy that I'm on my way." , said the sniper as he squatted down and snuck towards the building.

Looking back at Cass who was staring at me, I couldn't help but admire her looks. She was beautiful. I managed to shake away any thoughts I had about her to focus on the mission.

"Cass you're with me. We're going to head over to that building and try to negotiate with the Khans. If something goes wrong inside, use your shotgun and take out as many as you can as quickly as possible and we get outside fast so we can get cover from Boone."

"You got balls Mathis. This isn't going to be easy. Let's go."

We made our way over to the building. Two Khans were stationed outside. They took a quick look at us and we could tell that we weren't welcomed.

"What do you want?" , said the one to the left

"We're here to see Jessup." , I said

"He's inside. Don't try anything stupid." , said the one on the right.

We stepped inside the building to find it was once a small shop. Behind the shop counter stood Jessup and another Great Khan.

"What the hell! You…..you're supposed to be dead! I saw Benny shoot you in the head and I helped put you in the ground!", said Jessup pointing a sawed-off, double-barrel shotgun at my direction.

Cass had drawn her shotgun but didn't fire. She held it up at the Khans waiting to shoot. I looked at both her and the Khans. I didn't see Benny in the shop.

"Looks like you didn't dig deep enough Jessup. Where is Benny?"

"Benny? That asshole left us high and dry and refused to pay up. I lost a good friend on the journey to kill you and now we are stuck here with the NCR while Benny sits all comfy back at the Tops on the Strip. He promised us a good payday and it sounded too good to be true."

Jessup and the other Khan lowered their weapons and Cass did the same. "If I can negotiate with the NCR to let you walk out of here, will you let the hostages go?"

"You're helping us? Even after I helped put you in the ground?", said Jessup

"Seems we both want to get rid of Benny. You told me where to find him so here is me returning the favor. Also do you know anything about the chip Benny stole from me?"

"No it looked like any normal casino chip to me. Didn't look like anything special. Seemed pretty funny to me that Benny would try to kill you for it. But this is the Wasteland, people kill others for a lot less."

"Alright. We'll be back after talking with the NCR."


	11. Exhaustion

Chapter 11

Exhaustion

Cass and I walked out of the General Store untouched and relieved. We had made it without any problems. As we pass the side of the store heading back to the entrance, I saw a small room connected to the store that had no light coming out of it. I could barely make out three distinct shapes. Two were on their knees. They had to be the NCR hostages and the other one was facing them. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small red beret perched in the second floor window of the building across the street. Boone was ready to kill anyone that made a move for me or Cass. The tensions were still high with the Khans, but I am feeling better about the whole thing knowing that it could end peacefully without any more bloodshed between the Khans and the NCR.

My adrenaline began to level off and I felt my stomach growling. I realized that I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in the last couple of days. The anxiety of everything happening had made me forget about any kind of nourishment. I could feel the dehydration setting in. Quickly I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and slowly began to drink it. Not wanting to overload my system, the slowly sipping the water felt amazing.

"Are you all right? You look like you are getting sick.", said Cass

"I'll be ok. My adrenaline has been high the past couple of days so I forgot to eat or drink. Just feeling exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated. I'll be fine.", I said

"After all this is settled you need to rest a bit. I know of a trading post not too far from here. It's the 188 and is guarded by the NCR. It has a bar with food there as well. You can also stock up on supplies too."

"Alright that sounds like a good idea. Nice little place to rest before going after Benny on the Strip."

Boone suddenly appeared behind us not saying a word. I could tell he was coming off his adrenaline high as well and would need to rest soon. We made our way to the entrance of the ruins where Lieutenant Monroe was waiting for us. It looked like they were ready to charge in, if we fail.

"So have you reached an agreement with the Khans? Are our soldiers free to go? Are they safe?", asked the Lieutenant.

"Sort of, the soldiers are alive and will be let go if you let the Khans walk out of here. I think it may be a good idea. Less NCR blood spilled and in return your soldiers are returned unharmed."

"Let them go? They kidnapped my own people! I can't stand for that. I do see your point though. But I can't just let them walk. I would need some kind of compensation on their part. Say for 500 caps and they can walk."

_Are all NCR soldiers starting to get this corrupt? First there was Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost, now this guy? No wonder the NCR is falling apart its own people are the fuel to the fire. How much longer can the NCR stand before it is no more?_

"500 caps? I just walked in there and guaranteed the safe return of two of your soldiers without firing a shot. Not to mention they are offering not to shoot at you. Lieutenant, I recommend you come down on that price if you want this deal to go through.", I said

"Last I checked you weren't in charge here kid, I am. But you do have a point and you and your friends did risk you necks on behalf of the NCR. Fine 200 caps and the Khans can walk IF they release my people first."

"Deal. I will let them know.", I said and returned back to the store Jessup and his crew were staying in while leaving my companions back at the entrance.

"Jessup, you are free to go pending you give me 200 caps to give to the NCR and you let the hostages go first. That is the best I can do for you."

"Damn man that's almost every bit I have. Ok here you go...uh, never caught your name just know that you are a courier. Guess that's good enough. Hand them the caps and bring the hostages over. We will be right behind you."

We all left the building and Jessup told the guard in the room next door to let the hostages go. I escorted the hostages back to the entrance of the ruins and reported to the Lieutenant. Once I gave him the money and he saw that the hostages were returned, the NCR troopers were ordered to pull out of the ruins.

"I didn't expect the Khans to release my men so easily. Thank you… I never got your name." , said the Lieutenant

"Levi Mathis, I'm a courier with the Mojave Express." Pointing to my companions, "This is Cass and the guy in the Recon Beret is Boone."

"Thanks Mathis. Good luck out there. Wish I had a 1st Recon guy watching my back. Safe travels."

The NCR quickly departed and shortly behind them was the Great Khans. Jessup stopped and talked to us before he left.

"Listen, uh thanks for helping us out back there. I know I didn't deserve it and all since I played a part in trying to kill you. Here take this, it's Benny's lighter." , said Jessup handing me a small classic flip-open, silver lighter with a checkered pattern on the face. "Shove this up his ass before you kill him. Oh and if you are ever near Red Rock Canyon, come find me. I owe you a drink."

"Thanks Jessup. Take care."

We left and made our way north west to the trading post. I found the location of the trading post on my Pip-Boy. What seemed like a short trip was turning into a long nightmare. It was easy to see that we were all exhausted and nearly dead on our feet. Luckily most of our traveling had been done at night so the heat of the sun was not bearing down on us. After a few hours of travel, we eventually reached the trading post. Once we passed the first NCR guard, we immediately began to look for a place to rest. Exhaustion was set in completely. I was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. We found an old camper towards the back of the trading post that had two mattresses inside and one outside on the ground. I volunteered to sleep outside so that my companions could sleep sheltered. Stumbling to my mattress I could no longer feel my legs. My rifle hit the ground as well as my backpack. By willpower alone I made it to my mattress. Sleep however did not come without a price…

_The thunderstorm had picked up drastically. We had received intel that Caesar Legion was smuggling weapons through the Mojave via Great Khans disguised as merchants. It was hard to believe that it wasn't too long ago that the Battle for Hoover Dam was victorious for the NCR as we now lay in a wounded state. The relationship between the Khans and the NCR had been unstable especially after what had happened at Bitter Springs. I hadn't been there for the battle. I had been chasing Joshua Graham. _

_Laying prone and watching an area over Cottonwood Cove through my scope of my Gobi sniper rifle, the world had become almost impossible to see between the pouring rain, lightning and thunder. What was supposed to be a simple stakeout mission would turn into one of the most horrifying memories as a Ghost. I couldn't complain too much about the storm as it kept cover over my position as well. I saw a boat arrive along the river. Switching to night vision on my scope I could make out the Khans eagerly awaiting their shipment. As the boat arrived, I saw through the scope three Legion soldiers stepping onto the docks, but the boat was empty. They were clad in various types of armor. The easiest to recognize was the man in charge. This soldier was wearing Praetorian armor. This signified that he was a member of Caesar's trusted guard. Caesar must have something important coming to him on this run. _

_As I watched the Legion Praetorian speaking with a member of the Great Khans, I noticed three large bags behind the Khans, they were moving. One of the Khans turned to open the first bag, and inside was a boy that couldn't be any older than ten years of age. The next bag contained a woman, she looked to be about 35-40 years of age. The final bag contained a man in NCR trooper clothing. All three captives had been bound, gagged, and were sitting on their knees. I could not tell from their faces if they had been beaten, as all three were facing away from me. The Praetorian had a large smile on his face when the final bag had opened. He walked over to the NCR trooper and began speaking to him. Smiling while talking, the Praetorian pulled a large machete from its sheath and pointed it toward the boy, the woman, and then at the neck of the trooper. The trooper mumbled something at the Praetorian in defiance as he perked up his shoulders and stuck his neck out towards the arrogant Legion soldier. _

_Feeling empowered, the Legionnaire smacked the trooper with the back of his hand and the soldier fell over into the mud. Struggling to make his way back to his knees. The Praetorian yelled something through the storm at one of his companions, and one of the Legionnaires came over to help the trooper sit upright. I couldn't watch this anymore. The thought of blowing my cover was becoming more of a reality. I knew that I probably couldn't save them all but if I could save at least the boy and the woman, I knew the trooper would at least feel better before his death. The Praetorian leveled his machete at the trooper's neck then walked over to the woman. The other Legionnaire's now seemed too occupied with something else to watch. The Praetorian was speaking to the woman. He removed the gag from her mouth as most Legion do to women. They get some kind of sick thrill hearing their screams. I aimed my rifle at the Praetorian's head, and just before I squeezed the trigger, I heard the most bone-chilling roar anyone in the wasteland can hear. The roar that shakes you down to your bones and freezes you completely in fear. The roar of a Deathclaw. _

_The Great Khans fled from Cottonwood Cove at the sight of the monster. It stalked onto the land from the other side of the cove. Standing large, this was no ordinary Deathclaw. It had grown to legendary class. I had to act fast or the hostages would quickly be dead after it finished with its attackers. The other two Legionnaires were busy shooting at the Deathclaw while the Praetorian was barking orders at his subordinates. Timing the thunderclaps in the pouring rain, I aimed at the head of the commanding Legionnaire and pulled the trigger. The other Legionnaires never heard the shot fired as the Praetoriate collapsed onto the ground. Acting on instinct, the trooper slid over to the body of the dead Praetoriate and was able to maneuver his hands in front of his body to grab the machete. As the trooper cut himself free, he ran to cut the woman free. Just as he unbound her hands, the Deathclaw began making its way over to them. Wanting to buy them time or possibly save them, I fired on the Deathclaw. The beast cowered as the bullets impacted its hardened skin but still kept coming. The woman was now free and the trooper began working on the boy. The Deathclaw was closing in on the trooper. I fired three more shots. One landing in the eye of the Deathclaw. It screamed in pain and made me wince at the sheer sound of its scream. The trooper managed to free the boy and was now trying to corral the woman and the boy to escape together. Just as he managed to get the words out of his mouth, the monster batted the soldier to the side making his body fly like a ragdoll into a jagged rock head. The trooper was now impaled by the large rock and could not move but was still alive. I aimed and fired again at the Deathclaw trying to get its attention. It saw the boy and the woman close by and wanted them. Another bullet struck the Deathclaw. It cowered once more only to start itself into a run, and shortly after caught the woman by biting a chunk out of her right shoulder. Taking a few seconds to chew on her flesh and bones, the beast turned his sights onto the boy. _

_I aimed at the other eye for the Deathclaw and fired. The bullet struck clean into the beast but didn't kill it as it shrieked in pain once more. It could no longer see the boy, but could smell his fear, taste his sweat and tears, and it could hear his panting and movements. I screamed at the boy, "RUN IT CAN'T SEE YOU BUT I ONLY HAVE THREE SHOTS LEFT!"_

_The boy didn't seem to hear me through the storm. Firing once more and the Deathclaw, it began to slow but still ever searching for its would-be dinner. I fired again this time hitting the monster in the head, but the beast kept moving. Fearing the worst for the boy's fate and only having one bullet left I had to consider my options. I knew I was not fast enough to make it to the boy. The Deathclaw was ever getting closer to the young man. It wouldn't be much longer until it was right on top of him. Feeling for the boy, I had to do something that would keep him from the pain of being eaten alive by the monster. Staring into my scope I could see the boy crying and could tell he was deathly afraid. The wasteland is not biased on age to anyone that it claims. But not today. The beast was almost on top of the boy. Having no choices, I aimed my rifle and fired my last shot…_


End file.
